Aller & retour, l'Histoire d'un dragonnier
by Jahel
Summary: Eragon s'installe et fonde la nouvelle caste, mais de nouveaux secrets apparaissent. L'histoire doit-elle se répéter? Voilà une suite d'Eragon écrite il y a longtemps et en cours de relecture/réécriture. Histoire avec certainement quelques sauts temporels pour mieux découvrir la caste et quelques uns de ses membres déjà connus dans les livres... (Rating K pour le moment)
1. Vers un nouveau chez soi

**Bonjour à tous! Après un long moment j'ai décidé de poster cette histoire pas encore complète mais qui fait déjà plus de 34K mots, et que je continue à relire et à écrire.**

**C'est donc un tome 5 à la série Eragon.**

**Bon sinon la majorité des personnages appartient à CP, bien que leur développement ne me soit propre =)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**PS: je précise: lorsque les phrases sont en italiques, c'est que la conversation se fait par esprit, et au contraire, lorsqu'elle est précédée d'un tiret, c'est que c'est à voix haute.**

* * *

Aller & Retour, l'Histoire d'un Dragonnier

* * *

Ils volaient haut dans le ciel et le reflet des rayons du soleil sur les écailles de la dragonne éblouissait Eragon. Plissant les yeux il observait tout autour de lui à la recherche d'un danger potentiel. Très loin en dessous d'eux, un navire blanc avançait tranquillement le long d'un très large fleuve pâle et profond, dans lequel raignaient quelques créatures que l'équipage n'avaient vu qu'en de rares occasions, mais qui hantaient leurs rêves éveillés. Ils avaient quitté l'Alagaesia depuis près de trois mois et bien que la douleur provoquée par l'abandon de ceux qu'ils aimaient était encore bien réelle dans le cœur de tous, un nouveau sentiment de plénitude envahissait l'esprit du dragonnier et de sa dragonne. Ils étaient là où ils le devaient, et pas seuls, car ils étaient accompagnés de vingt elfes, deux cents quarante et un œufs et un bon milliers d'Eldunarí, et avec eux tout le savoir des dragonniers.

Eragon aurait cependant volontiers échangé tout cela contre une certaine autre dragonnière qui n'était pas là, à ses cotés car son devoir l'appelait ailleurs, loin de lui. Un autre dragonnier aurait pu aussi les accompagner mais il avait décliné l'offre, préférant la solitude du désert où il pourrait expier ses fautes et réfléchir à la longue vie qui l'attendait. Le choix de Murthag et son refus n'avait pas blessé son frère, bien au contraire, il ne pouvait que le comprendre et espérait qu'avec le temps, le monde lui pardonnerait ses actions, mais aussi et surtout que lui même réussirait à se pardonner, et qu'enfin il reviendrait vers lui pour qu'ils puissent ensemble batir le monde de paix qui avait un jour été le rêve réalisé par les dragonniers.

Dans le cheminement de ses pensées, Eragon se rendit alors compte d'un détail...

_Saphira... Je n'y avais jamais songé mais... regarde, Arya, Murthag, moi... nous avons une toute nouvelle génération de dragonnier. Les anciens ne sont plus et avec la mort de Galbatorix, nous avons perdu, et bien que ce soit sans regret, le tout dernier dragonnier formé selon les anciennes traditions des dragonniers. Maintenant nous allons devoir tout refaire._

Saphira laissa échapper un petit nuage de fumé de ses narines et continua son vol tranquillement par de longs battements d'ailes.

_Avec l'aide des Eldunari, non? Et puis rappelle toi Petit-Homme, tu as été formé par un dragonnier du conseil, Oromis le Sage. Tu seras le pont entre l'ancienne et la nouvelle génération, tu choisiras les traditions à garder et celles à renouveller._

_Certes, et heureusement que j'aurais l'aide des Eldunarì. Je ne m'imagine pas reformer la caste des dragonniers sans eux... sans leur appui et leur discernement… mais quand même, nous n'avons plus aucun dragonnier pour nous enseigner la magie ou pour nous aider dans notre tache. Espérons qu'Arya s'en sortira aussi de son coté. _

_J'ai confiance en elle! Et puis nous pourrons toujours rattraper ses bêtises derrière! _

Eragon s'imagina soudain Arya essayant d'apprendre à un Urgal les rudiments de la magie, et Saphira et lui partirent dans un fou rire qui dura longtemps et libera leurs esprits de leurs préoccupations.

Après s'être calmé, Eragon détendit ses muscles endoloris par les longues heures de vols, s'allongea comme il le pouvait sur Saphira et se laissa emporter par sa dragonne, les yeux fermés, bercé par la fraicheur du vent et la chaleur du soleil contre son visage. Le dragonnier avait détaché les courroies de la selle à ses pieds et pouvait tomber à tout moment dans le vide car plus rien ne l'attachait à sa dragonne. Autrefois l'idée l'aurait terrifié, aujourd'hui elle était banale et sans importance. Il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat, et son expérience des vols lui enlevait toute peur désormais. Soudain, ayant une idée espiègle, il se laissa tomber dans le vide, sous le regard horrifié de Saphira qui plongea immédiatement pour le rattraper.

_ERAGON! Qu'est ce que tu fais? _

Mais au moment où les griffes de Saphira allait attraper le dragonnier, celui ci murmurant un sort et dévia légèrement, échappant à l'étreinte de Saphira.

_Attrape moi si tu peux petite dragonne! _

Tout d'abord surprise, elle répondit cependant très vite à sa provocation et ils partirent dans un tout nouveau jeu qui consistait pour Eragon à échapper à Saphira et pour la dragonne à l'attraper. Au départ, partageant leurs pensées, aucun ne parvint à prendre l'avantage, mais, quand ils coupèrent leur lien, la tache fut beaucoup plus ardu pour le dragonnier qui voyait à quel point sa dragonne était redoutable à la chasse. Voyant sa fin proche, il se laissa tomber, suivit de la dragonne qui piquait. Descendant à toute vitesse, il se surprit un instant à vouloir déployer ses ailes afin de remonter comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avec Saphira, mais il se rappela à temps qu'il n'en avait pas, d'ailes, et prononça un mot pour ralentir, puis il plongea dans le large fleuve, suivit par une Saphira qui continua son jeu sous l'eau, là où tout semblait se passer au ralenti.

Finalement son manque d'oxygène eut raison de lui et il remonta à bord, exténué, tandis que Saphira continuait son ballet aquatique. Glaedr le contacta alors, amusé et ravi.

_Le jeu que tu viens de faire avec ta dragonne était très répandu chez les anciens dragonniers. Il se nommait Flauga un Rïsa. Il consistait à une rencontre entre deux dragonniers. Ils échangeaient leur dragon respectif et le premier capturé par le dragon adverse a perdu. Si tu savais les souvenirs que vous avez fait remonter chez certains des nôtres, comme à moi. Oromis et moi même étions très doué dans cette discipline._

Eragon resta silencieux, à la fois surpris car il n'avait jamais imaginé la caste des dragonniers sous cet angle, mais également content de reprendre les traces des anciens dragonniers, et surtout ceux de son défunt maître.

Songeur, il prononça un mot pour se sécher puis se dirigea vers la salle où était gardé les œufs et les Eldunarí et passa devant l'elfe qui les surveillait, touchant son esprit pour montrer que c'était bien lui. Il entra dans la salle blanche où régnait une certaine chaleur. De grande fenêtres éclairaient les étagères pleines d'Eldunari. Les saluant silencieusement il s'avança vers celui, doré, qu'il cherchait, le pris avec précaution et alla s'assoir à un fauteuil.

_Ebrithil, je suis prêt. _

_Très bien Eragon-finiarel. Saphira est-elle là? _

_Oui maître. _

_Très bien, alors commençons. Nous nous étions arrêté la dernière fois au Vaer Ethilnadras. Je vais maintenant vous parlez des oiseaux... _

En effet, comme il l'avait promis, Glaedr les formait sur toutes les espèces qu'il avait un jour croisé et dont il avait connaissance, et ce depuis cinq mois. Les Eldunari qui les entouraient apportaient eux aussi des précisions. Mais leur formation de s'arrêtait pas là. Bien qu'Eragon ait reçu "officiellement" le titre de dragonnier, son futur rôle l'obligeait à connaître un très grand nombre de choses qui lui semblaient parfois inutiles comme le nom de certaines roches et leurs propriétés mais d'autres aussi qui lui paraissaient indispensables comme le comportement des dragons sauvages, ou la manière de dompter les vents. Sa mémoire lui faisait parfois défaut mais il se rendit compte avec plaisir qu'il engrangeait des connaissances facilement et rapidement, jamais rassasié.

Les elfes l'aidaient à continuer à s'améliorer à l'épée et l'étroitesse du pont l'obligeait à découvrir de nouvelles méthodes pour se battre. Il faisait des duels avec chacun des elfes, alternant tous les jours, organisant parfois des tournois ou des joutes en équipes. Mais un autre changement avait eu lieu en six mois, presque imperceptible, mais bien réel. Les elfes qui entouraient le dragonnier s'ouvraient plus. Ils semblaient désireux d'entretenir avec Eragon une amitié sincère, profonde et totale. Le dragonnier avait déjà en chacun d'eux une confiance presque aveugle, mais ces changements ne lui déplaisaient absolument pas. Lupusänghren était celui qui avait le plus avancé. S'ouvrant à Eragon, ils discutaient souvent ensemble de leur passé respectif, bien que celui du dragonnier lui parut rapidement incomplet et trop court par rapport à celui de l'elfe âgé de plusieurs siècles.

Mais malgré le plaisir du voyage, Eragon savait qu'il devait se dépêcher de trouver un endroit où s'arrêter. Depuis un mois il n'avait rencontré que des plaines verdoyantes désertes où des troupeaux de vaches sauvages pullulaient, parfois attaqués par des loups géants ou des meutes de chiens sauvages. Des troupeaux de chevaux parcouraient aussi cette plaine, soulevant un lourd nuage de poussière derrière eux. Mais rien ne permettait de s'installer, aucune position protégée. Alors ils continuaient d'avancer le long du paysage monotone.

Une semaine passa encore quand Eragon et Saphira virent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Tout au fond de l'horizon, à un ou deux jours de là s'étendait une vaste forêt qui se brisait au flanc d'une gigantesque montagne. Celle ci était aussi haute que large, bien plus omposante que n'importe quelle montagne des Beors. Se posant avec excitation, le couple l'annonça aux elfes et aux dragons qui acceptèrent d'aller observer ce qui semblait être un refuge idéal. De plus il fallait absolument que les premiers dragons éclosent rapidement maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté leur refuge, sachant qu'il faudrait d'abord explorer les lieux et construire un refuge avant de pouvoir faire éclore les œufs.

Le soir même Eragon s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'assit en face d'un grand miroir opaque. Il plongea au fond de lui même dans son noyau dur de magie et se servit de ses réserves en prononçant une formule qui fit apparaitre le reflet d'un bureau vide. Il ressemblait quelques peu à la chambre d'Eragon. Plutôt petit, un vaste bureau le remplissait presque totalement et un lit de camps disposé sur le coté semblait faire office d'endroit pour dormir. Un fauteuil vide faisait face au miroir et attendait tranquillement que son occupant habituel daigne venir s'y occuper car il restait pour le moment désespérément vide.

Soudain un petit chat roux et blanc apparu et fit face au miroir en esquissant ce qui sembla un sourire pour le dragonnier. La malice dans ses yeux montrait indéniablement que c'était un chat garou qui lui faisait face. Bien qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas, Eragon se douta qu'il s'agissait là du coussin promis aux chats garoux lors de leur alliance, aussi prit-il la parole en ancien langage.

- Pouvez vous aller chercher Nassuada s'il vous plait?

Il eut comme seule réponse un clignement d'yeux, puis le chat garou disparut et de longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte située à coté du miroir ne s'ouvre. Une femme à la peau sombre entra dans la pièce, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe bleu pale, une couronne en or prônant sur sa jolie chevelure coiffée de manière complexe.

Sans prendre le temps au protocole, Nassuada s'assit dans son siège et d'exclama.

- Eragon enfin! Cela fait longtemps que j'attendais un message et je m'inquiétais!

Eragon sourit à la remarque... il était protégé par vingt elfes, une dragonne et des centaines d'Eldunarí. Il était certainement l'homme le moins menacé du monde.

- Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, bien que je pense avoir plus de raisons de m'inquiéter pour toi que toi pour moi.

Nassuada sembla vouloir parler mais il la coupa encore.

- Je vais très bien et nous sommes toujours à la recherche d'un endroit où nous installer. Cependant nous nous approchons de ce qui pourrait être notre futur maison. Enfin je te parlerais de tout ça plus tard. Je venais d'abord m'informer de l'état de l'Empire.

- Il va plutôt bien, compte tenu de la situation. Comme tu le sais les dernières insurrections ont été stoppées. Je consacre actuellement toutes mes forces à la création de la caste des magiciens et ce n'est pas une mince affaire mais je reçois pour le moment des retours plutôt positifs. J'ai décidé que, plutôt que d'empêcher et de contrôler les magiciens, nous allons les former afin qu'ils sachent contrôler leurs pouvoirs et que nous puissions leur inculquer les valeurs nécessaires à leur pouvoir, dans le but qu'ils puissent prendre les bonnes décisions et suivre la bonne voix. Pour le moment tous les magiciens ne m'ont pas rejoints mais mes premiers groupes de mages circulent déjà dans tous l'Alagaesia à la recherche d'enfants prometteurs. Les parents ont du mal à les laisser partir mais ils savent que c'est pour leur bien et que leurs enfants seront bien traités à Illirea. Suite à cette éducation, nous les garderons dans la caste qui trouvera comme point de ralliement un ancien château au nord d'Illirea dont j'ai lancé la rénovation. Pour le moment je n'ai pas trouvé de responsable qui pourrait prendre la tête de la caste aussi j'ai nommé un petit conseil dont les membres viennent du Surda et du Du Vrangr Gata.

Eragon était incrédule devant l'avancé de Nassuada. Il lui parla encore et la conseilla sur quelques points, puis coupa la conversation. Avec un certain plaisir, il sentit que ses forces n'avaient même pas diminués malgré la distance qui le séparait de Nassuada.

Il recommença la même chose avec Orick et son frère. Le premier lui parla avec plaisir, lui annonçant que sa décision au sujet des dragonniers avait été accueilli plus ou moins bien au sein de leur peuple. Ils avaient frôlés la guerre en réalité, certains clans ayant l'impression d'être trahi par leur roi, d'autres se réjouissants plutôt de la nouvelle. De grandes fêtes avaient été célébrées tandis que d'autres affutaient leurs armes. Mais après trois mois de discutions acharnées, tous les clans s'étaient pliés à la décision d'Orick, et finalement la population est plutôt satisfaite de ne pas avoir été ignorée une fois encore par l'Histoire. Quant à Roran, il lui parla avec passion de sa nièce qui grandissait et qui faisait le bonheur des deux parents. Comme il l'avait promis à Eragon, il avait lancé la construction d'une ville fortifiée à l'ancienne place ou se tenait Carvahall, et de nombreux villages s'installaient à proximités, artisans et marchants affluants en masse dans cette nouvelle ville en construction. Couper la conversation fut plus dur pour Eragon mais la nuit avançait et il devait encore parler à une personne.

Inspirant profondément devant le miroir opaque, il prononça un sort, puis un autre, et le verre pris à nouveaux des couleurs, affichant une pièce où le vert prédominait. Elle était sobre, un siège prônant au milieu de celle ci juste en face du miroir, et sur lequel se tenait une femme. La plus belle de toute. Un diadème sur son front, son dragon vert derrière elle. Arya prit alors la parole et commença les salutations officielles, ce qui honora Eragon. Puis elle fit une mou contrariée.

- J'aurais cru que tu me contacterais avant Eragon, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis ton départ.

- Comme personne, ma reine –un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de ladit reine- je voulais prendre mon temps, tu sais à quel point cette décision de tout quitter m'a... (il s'arrêta car il parlait en Ancien langage) ...me fait souffrir. Tu sais ce que j'abandonne, et je ne voulais pas raviver cette douloureuse flamme tout de suite.

Arya baissa les yeux et contempla le sol un instant avant de se reprendre.

- Je comprends et j'accepte ce choix.

Son visage changea et un sourire l'eclaira à nouveau. Elle désigna son dragon, qui se léchait les griffes, du bras.

- Comme tu le vois, Fírnen continue de grandir mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit aussi grand que Saphira.

Un grognement de dépit échappa du dragon vert ce qui fit rire Eragon et Saphira qui regardait à travers ses yeux.

- Saphira pense à toi Fírnen et est contente d'être encore la plus grande. Je dois d'ailleurs te prévenir qu'il n'est pas rare que les femelles soient les plus grandes... (nouveau grognement et rire d'Arya) en tous cas j'espère que tu grandis bien et librement. J'aurais aimé être là pour t'accompagner et pouvoir répondre à toutes tes questions avec Saphira, mais je ne peux te communiquer les secrets de ta race comme il se doit car je ne le ferais pas via un miroir. Il te faudra attendre encore quelques années qu'Arya vienne nous rendre visite ou que je fasse un tour en Alagaesia.

Il s'arrêta un instant, regardant ailleurs avant de reprendre, essayant de se concentrer.

En attendant Arya, comment vas-tu? Comment les elfes se remettent-ils de la guerre?

Il poursuivit dans un murmure:

Un œuf a-t-il éclôt?

Arya le regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Tu n'as pas tant changé... mais pour te répondre nous nous remettons tout doucement de la perte de nos proches. C'est plus difficile de l'accepter que chez les humains de part notre longévité... imagine un couple qui se connait depuis six cents ans et qui se perd du jour au lendemain. Mais nous sommes forts et l'arrivé de Fírnen et de deux œufs redonne du cœur aux elfes. Cependant, pour le moment aucun des deux œufs n'a éclos.

Eragon poussa un soupire mais continua de l'écouter et ils parlèrent ainsi toute la nuit. Ils finirent par couper la conversation et Eragon soupira tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il alla s'allonger pour dormir la petite heure qui lui restait avant le levé du soleil. Il fallait pourtant qu'il soit en forme car ils allaient, Saphira et lui, observer la forêt ainsi que la large montagne qui semblait les narguer au loin.

_Aller Eragon debout! Tu t'es encore couché trop tard petit homme._

La dragonne ne continua cependant pas de le rabrouer, sachant parfaitement la raison de sa nuit blanche... elle ne pouvait ni lui en vouloir ni même essayer de l'empêcher de recommencer car elle le comprenait et surtout s'était résignée depuis un certain temps à entendre le nom d'Arya presque autant de fois que le sien dans l'esprit de son petit homme. Celui ci se leva difficilement, s'habilla à la va-vite tout en saluant mentalement les Eldunarí qui s'amusèrent de son état de fatigue. Lui prêtant un peu de force, ils énoncèrent ensuite le nom des Eldunarí qui l'accompagneraient dans son escapade. Au grand étonnement de Saphira et d'Eragon, Valdr avait émis le souhait de les suivre. La taille ne posant pas de problèmes grâce aux sorts du dragonnier, il pût prendre avec lui tous ceux qui le souhaitaient et, après avoir demandé à Lupusänghren de garder le cap et de continuer à longer le fleuve, il s'envola avec Saphira qui amorça une petite partie d'acrobaties pour commencer la journée dans la meilleur ambiance possible.

Ils avançaient à une allure tranquille et, tandis que Saphira échangeait des énigmes avec quelques Eldunarí, Eragon tentait de discuter, non sans difficulté, avec Valdr. Celui-ci s'ouvrait et discutait volontiers avec le jeune dragonnier malgré sa difficulté à s'exprimer. A la grande surprise d'Eragon, ils ne parlèrent pas uniquement de grands mystères la vie mais aussi du soleil et des plantes, du vent et de la mer. Une parole de l'arbre Menoa lui revint alors à l'esprit... les seuls préoccupations qui restaient présentes dans le cœur de cet esprit millénaire étaient les plus futiles, la pluie sur ses feuilles, les insectes sur ses racines...

Une nouvelle fois, Eragon reçu une belle leçon d'humilité qu'il n'oublierait pas tout de suite, et se promit de la rajouter dans la futur formation des dragonniers. Si la discussion était singulièrement simple, elle n'en était pas moins enrichissante car le dragon, si vieux, avait eu le temps de penser à chaque chose et son expérience était si immense que sa compréhension de chaque détail de la nature échappait souvent au dragonnier.

Ainsi se passa toute la matiné.

_Alors que le soleil, à son zénith, indiquait midi, la dragonne s'arrêta et se posa à quelques milles de la forêt. Elle lui fit alors part de ses observations._

_Eragon, tu as vu? Au fond, n'est ce pas une chaîne de pics aussi hauts que les Beors? _

_Peut être, je n'en suis cependant pas sûr. La seule chose que l'on peut voir, c'est que cette forêt semble être aussi vaste que le Du Weldenvarden. _

Saphira lâcha un petit nuage de fumé.

_Ce sont les elfes qui vont être contents... _

Ils prirent un repas uniquement sur les provisions, puis ils repartirent en direction des premiers arbres de la forêt.

Après avoir avalé les derniers milles qui les séparaient de la vaste étendue verte, Saphira commença à ralentir et frôla la cime des hauts arbres. Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola en piaffant, offusqués d'avoir été dérangés dans leur sieste. Un dragon du nom d'Emirth pris la parole.

_Cette forêt est jeune, je le sens au plus profond de moi. Jeune et vive, elle n'a jamais connu la guerre comme la foret elfique. _

Une vague d'approbation parcourut la vingtaine d'Eldunarí qui accompagnaient Eragon et Saphira. Ceux ci, poussés par la curiosité, commencèrent à étendre leur esprits vers cette foret qui était en effet pleine de joie et de malice. Chaque arbre grandissait dans une symphonie bien organisée et un sorte de curiosité en échappait. Les habitants de la foret n'avait pas de comportements belliqueux, et, bien que la loi du plus fort y régnait, un seul sentiment d'harmonie s'échappait, tel que Eragon voulut s'y abandonner, bercé par la douce et lente musique des plantes.

Il arrivèrent bientôt au niveau de la montagne et Saphira atterrit en son sommet rocailleux et dépourvu de végétation. De là un magnifique spectacle s'offrirent à eux. La sombre masse verte de la foret s'étendait sur des milles et des milles, tandis qu'au fond, dominant totalement la foret, une gigantesque chaîne de montagne pointait si haut vers le ciel que Saphira était persuadé de ne jamais pouvoir y monter. Un sentiment monta alors du plus profond du cœur d'Eragon

_Mes maitres..._

La voix de Valdr raisonna alors dans son esprit, toujours hésitante, et pourtant assurée.

_Oui Eragon-Finiarel, nous sommes d'accord. _

Un sourire aux lèvres, Eragon sauta de Saphira qui venait d'amerrir à coté du navire blanc. Lupusänghren arriva immédiatement à ses cotés, quelques peu inquiet à cause de son absence de deux jours, imprévue.

- Eragon! Nous nous inquiétions. Qu'avez-vous trouvé qui a requit tant de temps?

Eragon le regarda et fut touché de voir une réelle inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir prévenu.

- Excusez nous de ne pas vous avoir prévenu. Nous débarquons.

Sous le regard incrédule de l'elfe rapidement rejoint par huit autres elfes sur le pont, Eragon se justifia.

- Une forêt s'étant à quelques milles au Sud et nous avons décidé avec les Eldunarí de nous y installer. D'où mon absence. Il a fallut vérifier qu'aucune menace ne nous inquièterait. Cependant après plus d'une journée de vérifications nous n'avons rien décelé.

Les elfes se turent, étonné du choix du dragonnier mais ce fut Lupusänghren qui posa la question.

- Nous allons nous installer dans la forêt?

- Non, bien sûr. Au cœur de la forêt s'étend une vaste chaîne de montagnes qui pourront accueillir les dragons sauvages comme les dragonniers. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé d'endroits plus aptes depuis ces trois mois de voyages et le temps presse pour les jeune dragons coincés dans leur coquille. Les plus vieux ont déjà plus de 150 ans.

Les elfes acquiescèrent sans mots et chacun prépara le départ. Il fut décidé que le bateau soit mis à terre et abandonné pour le cas où ils en auraient à nouveau besoin dans peu de temps. Les épées et les livres des dragonniers emportés ainsi que de nombreux objets dont un grand nombre venait du trésor de Galbatorix était aussi à emporter ce qui ne facilita pas les préparatifs. Après une après midi entière de travail, le soleil commençait à décroitre dans le ciel et Eragon retarda le départ d'une dernière nuit passée à bord.

Le lendemain, tout était prêt, les oeufs, le matériel comme les eldunarí dissimulés par un sort. Eragon prononça une simple formule et le bateau s'éleva dans les airs pour être déposé sur la terre où il s'allongea sur son flan. Les elfes faisaient face à Eragon, prenant soin de ne pas s'approcher du point noir qui témoignait du sort dissimulant les dragons, quand celui ci monta sur Saphira et leur fit signe de le suivre au sol, puis, sans un regard en arrière, ils s'en allèrent vers le sud.

Saphira volait haut dans le ciel et s'amusait à faire parfois quelques figures ou essayer d'attraper des oiseaux, mais malgré cela ils avançaient à bonne allure surtout grâce à l'endurance des elfes qui filaient à toute vitesse dans la plaine. Si bien qu'en une petite mâtiné de course ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt.

La dragonne survolait déjà la lisière et Eragon repéra Lupusänghren qu'il contacta mentalement. Effleurant son esprit il sentit tout de suite la joie de l'elfe qui retrouvait un paysage qu'il aimait.

_Lupusänghren? Je vais vous guider depuis le ciel. Nous nous arrêterons dans une clairière pour manger. _

_Très bien Eragon-Elda. _

Alors Saphira vira et ils reprirent leur trajet mais plus lentement cette fois à travers la foret. La marée de vert s'ouvrant à lui, Eragon contempla cet océan de différentes teintes de vert qui était tout le temps en mouvement, parcouru de long frissons quand des coups de vent le traversaient. Il frissonna à son tour, s'attendait presque à voir surgir un Nïdhwal des flots verts. Puis il commença à chercher avec Saphira une clairière pour se restaurer.

Le voyage dura encore deux jours durant lesquels la routine prit le dessus. Eragon en profita cependant pour élargir ses connaissances avec les Eldunarí notamment dans la manière de faire éclore un œuf sauvage.

_Il y en a une dizaine qui sont dans l'urgence et que nous ferons éclore dès que possible._

Cette phrase d'un Eldunarí qui avait jadis été la dragonne responsable des couvées restait gravée dans la mémoire d'Eragon. Lui avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, le rôle de père ne lui allant pas du tout selon lui, mais Saphira était elle excitée et impatiente: après tant d'années à penser être seule, elle allait pouvoir satisfaire ses pulsions maternelles. Mais avant cela il allait falloir qu'ils s'installent dans la montagne, à l'abris de tout.

Les deux jours passés, ils se retrouvèrent aux pieds de la chaîne, où Eragon compris qu'il serait impossible de construire une forteresse en peu de temps même avec l'aide des Eldunarí. Il ordonna donc aux elfes de commencer un premier camps dans la forêt juste aux pieds de la montagne, tandis que les Eldunarí et lui même chercheraient un endroit où former la future forteresse des dragonniers. Il y avait une dizaine de pics dont un principal qui s'élançait plus haut que les plus hautes montagnes des Beors. Après réflexion, ils décidèrent de tenter de s'installer sur l'un d'eux, assez haut pour avoir une belle vue sur la majorité de la forêt, mais assez bas pour que les températures n'y soient pas polaires. Eragon n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire et il ne pensait pas posséder de talents d'architectes aussi il allait faire entièrement confiance en la mémoire des dragons et en leurs connaissances.

Eragon se promenait dans la foret. Saphira était partie chasser du gibier qui ne se méfiait pas encore d'elle, preuve qu'il n'y avait pas eu de dragons depuis très longtemps dans la région. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient arrivé mais ils ne savaient toujours pas comment commencer les constructions. La plupart des elfes, de leur coté, chantaient les arbres pour former des habitations et deux d'entre eux montaient la garde près des œufs et des eldunarí. Le dragonnier s'était donc éloigné en toute tranquillité et marchait à travers les sentiers tracés par les animaux sauvages. Il retrouvait en cette foret le Du Weldenvarden à la différence près que les arbres étaient un peu moins gros et généralement beaucoup plus jeunes. Ils ne connaissaient pas les elfes mais ne menaçaient personnes pas même la dragonne, laissant tous les êtres vivants se faufiler au grés de leurs envies entre leur troncs. Le dragonnier s'aventura donc dans un petit chemin mêlé de ronces et de hautes herbes qui conduisait vers une petite rivière où il pourrait se désaltérer. Pensif il contacta Glaedr.

_Maître, nous sommes arrivé à destination. Cette foret est la réserve idéale pour des dragons et la montagne pourra les accueillir par dizaine. Mais qu'en est il des dragonniers? Il va falloir bâtir une forteresse digne Doru Araeba. En sommes nous capable? Et puis les œufs n'ont pas encore éclôts... Faudrait il en envoyer d'autres? De plus Arya n'a pas été formée et Favnir ne connait rien d'autre aux dragons que ce qu'il n'a appris de son instinct. _

Un long silence suivit ces questions. Eragon sentit que le dragon d'or réfléchissait aux mots qu'il allait employer. Enfin d'une voix calme et profonde, il répondit.

_Eragon. Cesse de te tourmenter avec tant de questions. Tu l'as déjà fait avec Galbatorix et nous l'avons vaincu. Ai confiance... confiance en toi, en Saphira et en ces œufs que tu as laissés en Alagaesia. Ai confiance en Arya comme en nous qui sommes là pour t'épauler. Cependant tu as raison de te poser quelques questions auxquelles il serait injuste que je ne réponde pas. Tout d'abord nous n'allons pas bâtir Doru Araeba en un jour, quand bien même nous fumes avec cinquante dragonniers. Nous allons commencer lentement mais sûrement, le plus urgent étant une couveuse pour les œufs. Pour le reste cela peut attendre. Les épées et les livres seront à l'abris grâce à tes sorts. Et puis nous pourrons travailler à un agrandissement plus tard. _

Un nouveau silence s'installa, plus long encore si bien qu'Eragon arriva devant la rivière toujours en attendant la suite. Voyant qu'elle ne viendrait pas, il allait reposer la question quand Gaedr repris la parole.

_Pour ce qui est d'Arya, elle connaissait Oromis et il lui a déjà enseigné quelques petites choses qui lui suffiront pour le moment. Quant à son dragon, il devra attendre ou venir ici. C'est le seul choix qui s'offre à lui et tu n'en es pas responsable. Cesse donc de te tourmenter de la sorte._

Saphira approuva d'un grognement en ajoutant:

_Je ne sais pas si c'est propre aux deux pattes mais tu n'arrêtes pas de te remettre en question! Cela peut être positif à petite dose mais là ça suffit! Eragon si tu ressasses encore toutes ses pensées négatives malgré tout ce que l'on a traversé je te secouerais comme un prunier jusqu'à ce que ces pensées s'échappent par tes oreilles!_

La remarque fit sourire Eragon qui savait que sa dragonne était sérieuse, quand un grand rire semblable à un tremblement de terre éclata dans leur esprit et un souvenir s'imposa en eux.

Déformé en d'étranges teintes dorées, Oromis, jeune et vif, se tenait devant eux et faisait les cents pas. Une grande exaspération s'échappait de la pensé qui l'observait jusqu'à ce qu'Oromis éclate, se tournant vers eux.

- Je ne vois pas comment répondre à l'invitation!

_Mais arrêtes donc de te tourmenter Oromis! Tu n'en dors plus! Pourtant ce n'est absolument pas grave!_

_Peut être mais..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase... sur une impulsion, Eragon et Saphira se virent s'approcher d'Oromis et le saisir de leurs serres puis s'envoler. Là ils le secouèrent dans tous le sens jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si pale qu'il semblait aussi blanc que les nuages dans le ciel. Eragon n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place...

S'arrachant de cette vision, Eragon et Saphira se rendirent compte que Glaedr riait encore.

_Voilà ce qui arrivait à mon dragonnier quand il se posait trop de questions..._

Saphira, malheureusement pour Eragon, retint l'idée et il la sentit vouloir l'essayer dès que possible. Il se promit d'arrêter de se morfondre dans ses pensées...

_Sage décision petit-homme._

Il prit alors le chemin du retour afin de retrouver les elfes.

Lupusänghren l'attendait, seul dans une clairière circulaire qui n'existait pas avant leur arrivé. Les arbres qui la bordait étaient hauts et larges tandis que montaient en son milieu une douzaine d'arbres centenaires, liés par un large sentier dallé de pierres blanches. Sur chacun d'entre eux de longues branches droites et plates formaient un escalier en vis qui grimpait le long du tronc. Parfois des ponts, entrelacements de branches et de feuillages, permettaient de passer d'un arbre à l'autre dans ses hauteurs. Admirant le travail des elfes, le dragonnier s'approcha, devinant parfois des fenêtres perçant l'écorce des larges troncs.

- Qu'y a t il Lupusänghren-Elda?

- Tueur d'Ombre, nous avons finit de chanter les arbres pour le camps, sauf un.

Devant le regard interrogateur du dragonnier, il poursuivit.

- Nous avons pensé que vous voudriez chanter votre arbre, car si nous devons aussi former la demeure des dragonniers en hauteur dans la montagne, le temps que celle ci soit faite il vous faudra bien dormir dans un arbre.

- Certainement, mais en combien de temps pourrais je maitriser cette technique, car si je sais chanter pour former un arc, modeler un arbre sera d'une toute autre difficulté.

- Rassurez-vous, cela ne devrait pas être plus compliqué que de reformer des lèvres de bébé et ne devrait prendre au plus qu'une seule après midi pour former le gros du travail, mais les détails de chaque pièce seront beaucoup plus longues à chanter.

Glaedr prit alors la parole:

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, elfe, mais ne t'inquiète pas Eragon nous allons te guider avec notre expérience.

S'avançant au milieu de la clairière, Eragon posa une main sur l'énorme arbre plusieurs fois centenaire devant lui. Puis, suivant les conseils des Eldunarí, entonna un chant...

* * *

**Voilà,j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Les choses avances assez vite je pense car je ne trouve pas que c'est ce passage le plus intéressant de l'histoire mais plus la mise en place réelle de la caste ainsi que les futurs problèmes de celle-ci... (oui y'aura un méchant :D mais bon on verra ça en temps voulu pour le moment on a même pas les dragonniers donc bon...)**

**N'hésitez pas à poster des review pour donner vos impressions/conseils/attentes (chapitres plus longs…?)**

**Au passage je serais curieux de savoir, selon vous quel serait le prochain dragonnier? (race, et si on le connaît?)**


	2. L'installation

**Bonjour à tous =)**

**Et donc voici la suite ! Après l'arrivé d'Eragon, voilà son installation dans la nouvelle cité des dragonniers. J'ai essayé de la faire vriament très grande, ensuite c'est assez difficile, mais bon, j'espère que vous réussirez facilement à vous la représenter. J'en ai fait un dessin, mais bon je vais laisser votre imagination créer ce qui est mal décrit pour que chacun ait une cité très personnelle. (donc je vous le montre pas :P) En tous cas les dragons reprennent place dans la nature, et les dragonniers ne devraient pas tarder à les suivre…**

**Sinon désolé c'est un peu plus court que prévu mais je voulais vraiment découper ici le chapitre ^^**

**Sinon, j'ai pas précisé et j'ai changé de méthode de toute manière (et merci Zarbi pour ce conseil), donc, les passages en italique sont les dialogues par pensé, et les passage avec un ' –' sont des dialogues à voix haute.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**_[]_**

* * *

Eragon leva les yeux au ciel et se mît à rire. Il riait de bonheur et bientôt Lupusänghren l'accompagna de son rire si particulier, mi-loup mi-elfe, en chemin entre le hurlement d'un loup à la pleine lune et le son d'un carillon. Saphira se posa et le grondement du torrent d'une cascade accompagna aussitôt le rire des deux amis. Devant eux, dans les airs, trois petits dragonneaux, un vert, un brun et un rouge volaient dans tous les sens, se percutant parfois par maladresse, ce qu entraînait imanquablement à chaque fois le rire des trois compagnons.

Ils continuèrent ce ballet improvisé jusqu'à ce que Saphira décolle, signe que la recréation était terminée. En effet, les trois dragonneaux tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers Saphira et la suivirent maladroitement dans les airs vers la citadelle. Prenant de l'altitude, les quatre créatures volantes se dirigeaient vers la couveuse.

Devant eux s'étendaient un vaste complexe rocheux qui s'étendait tant sur la face de la montagne qu'à l'intérieur même de celle ci. La forteresse avait nécessité un an et demie de construction, arrêtée à l'hivers, et avec l'aide de la force des Eldunarí et des elfes. Cette construction comprenait une grande citadelle et un mur d'enceinte qui enfermait un haut plateau sur lequel se trouvait un vaste jardin composé de nombreuses plantes différentes qui poussaient bien malgré la relative attitude du complexe.

La citadelle s'élevait au sommet d'un à pic, droite, entrelacement de fines tours, ponts et de murs délimitants des salles ou des chambres, et comprenait quatre hautes tours principales dont les fines courbes mettaient à l'épreuve les lois physiques tant elles semblaient fragiles. Le toit du donjon principal, en demi-cercle, plat, aurait pu accueillir le dragon noir du Briseur d'Oeufs sans problèmes tant il était vaste et les quatre tours étaient suffisamment larges pour que plusieurs dragons de la taille de Saphira y entre. De grandes baies vitrées permettaient au soleil d'y pénétrer, parfois à travers de simple carreau, parfois à travers de vitraux multicolores. Chaque tour était dédiée à un domaine précis, celle à l'ouest était consacrée à la vie de la caste des dragonniers, faite de nombreux bureaux ou de salles de réunions dont une, principale, destinée à accueillir le futur conseil des dragonniers. C'était une pièce circulaire qui faisait toute la superficie de la tour et dans laquelle prônait une grande table en bois sombre sculptée, circulaire elle aussi, et entourée de deux dizaines de sièges de la même couleur que le bois de la table. Chacune était unique, représentant sur leur dossier des scènes d'anciennes batailles. Tout en haut de la tour, une salle presque vide si ce n'était quelques fauteuils et un tapis, supportait une grande coupole entièrement en verre. De là, on pouvait observer le ciel ou la terre à des lieux à la ronde.

La tour du Sud était la couveuse, possédant une large entré presque tout le temps fermée, pouvant laisser passer des dragons. De petites alcôves étaient placée dans les murs accueillant les jeunes dragonnaux encore petits tandis qu'en son milieu, une sorte de conduit de cheminée large de plusieurs mètres et dans laquelle des étagères avaient été taillées permettait d'accueillir les œufs réchauffés directement par le conduit.

La tour à l'Est était la Bibliothèque, qui prenait toute la superficie de la tour et où des étagères en bois grimpait le long des murs. Elle était divisée en une dizaine d'étages: tout en bas, des étagères en bois, pleines de livres, grimpaient le long des murs sur plus de six mètres, laissant parfois la place à des vitraux qui éclairaient la pièce. Un unique escalier en bois permettait d'accéder à un premier étage lui aussi en bois et qui avait en son centre un large trou circulaire de plusieurs mètres de diamètres, permettant d'observer l'étage inférieur. Il avait lui aussi des bibliothèques pleines de livres le long de ses murs. Cà et là avait été disposé des tables où on pouvait travailler, tandis que des étagères avait été installées non plus que contre les murs mais égalemen à l'intérieur de la pièce, créant presque un petit labyrinthe. Un nouvel escalier donnait accès aux étages supérieurs, qui ressemblaient beaucoup à celui ci mais qui parfois ne se résumait qu'en un simple pont permettant d'accéder à l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. Les livres étaient classés des moins importants en bas aux plus secrets tout en haut. La bibliothèque se finissait en une simple et petite coupole abritant un bureau où Eragon se rendait parfois pour être au calme et travailler sans être dérangé.

Enfin la tour du Nord était la salle d'entraînement où étaient de plus stockée les épées des dragonniers. Des salles plus ou moins grandes permettaient un entrainement varié, parfois avec les armes qui étaient fixées aux murs, parfois avec la magie dans de hautes salles dont le toit était en arc bouté.

Un large pont quittait la citadelle vers une partie de la montagne où elle n'était pas en contact, et entrait dans une grotte atteignable uniquement par les airs sinon, et dans laquelle une gigantesque salle souterraine avait été découverte, taillée par le ruissèlement de l'eau des glaciers depuis des millénaires. Elle avait été aménagée et des alvéoles de différentes tailles y avaient été taillées pour pouvoir accueillir les dragons. En son centre, une gigantesque stalagtite rejoignait sa stalagmite pour former une unique colonne de pierre. Tous les autres pics de roches avaient été enlevés pour plus de sécurité. Cela avait rappelé a Saphira et Eragon leur refuge à Farthen Dûr. Après avoir exploré tous les couloirs qui partaient de cette salle, ils furent satisfaits de découvrir qu'aucun n'avait un accès vers l'extérieur.

La citadelle en elle même était un vaste complexe comprenant un ensemble de dédales et de couloirs, plus ou moins larges, de ponts reliants des tours secondaires... L'organisation générale voulait que de larges couloirs, dans lesquels des dragons pouvaient se croiser forment l'ossature principale de la citadelle. Ces couloirs de pierre étaient suffisamment hauts pour que parfois des ponts les traversent. De ces couloirs principaux partaient d'autre plus petit et souvent boisés, lambrisés. Ceux ci menaient aux chambres et aux différentes salles ou à de petits jardins qui apportaient un espace calme et reposant où une fontaine permettait de se rafraichir. Le complexe était divisé en plusieurs parties, celle pour les novices, celle pour les dragonniers normaux et celle pour les maitres.

La citadelle était donc une véritable cité encastrée dans la montagne. Une partie du complexe avait d'ailleurs été creusé dans la montagne elle même, mais celle ci était moins accessible et comprenait principalement des salles d'entrainements à la magie sécurisées et secrètes...

Quand on arrivait depuis la foret, on voyait donc une citadelle posée à même la montagne, haute et dressée sur une plateforme rocheuse, entourée d'une muraille qui paraissait presque superflus tant la cité était imposante de par sa force.

Saphira et les trois dragonneaux se dirigèrent donc vers la tour Sud tandis qu'Eragon restait à les regarder de loin. Il se sentait un peu seul dans la gigantesque cité qu'il avait créé avec les elfes, car elle était suffisamment grande pour que les vingt elfes et lui ne se croisent jamais même s'il se promenaient toute la journée à l'intérieur. Cependant les Eldunarí avaient été satisfait en voyant les travaux finis, et le travail colossal qu'ils avaient fournis avait permis à Eragon de s'entraîner. Il avait fallut faire les plans, mais cela avait été rapide avec l'aide de tous les Eldunarí, puis il avait fallut creuser les fondations et tailler la pierre, puis les monter une par une... les finitions internes avaient été faites principalement grâce aux souvenirs des dragons et à leur créativité, permettant à chaque lambris ou chaque étagères en bois de prendre des formes belles et originales, parfois terribles, parfois douces.

Le résultat en valait la peine.

Puis se posa la question du nom. En effet personne n'avait foulé ce sol et aucun nom ne lui avait été donné. Après avoir discuté avec Saphira, Eragon décida de nommer leur cité Dyrthia Telore, ce qui signifiait La foi des libres.

Une fois faite, le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Ils étaient au printemps et c'était le moment idéal pour commencer à faire éclore les œufs. Eragon leva les sorts sur trois premiers œufs et veilla toute la nuit afin d'être là quand ils écloseraient. Cette nuit là, Saphira fut tout aussi excitée. Mais rien ne se produisit.

Au petit matin, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil touchèrent les œufs, ceux ci commencèrent à bouger, puis, et beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avec Saphira, une patte ou un museau sortit de leur coquille, avide de découvrir le monde extérieur. Sous le regard des centaines d'Eldunarí, des elfes, de Saphira et d'Eragon, les premiers dragons sortirent de leur oeuf protecteur. Cet événement en entraina un autre, car la naissance de ces trois dragons tira plus d'un Eldunarí de leur torpeur et eut un effet bien plus bénéfique que les nombreuses heures d'efforts vaines qu'avaient passées les elfes à tenter d'aider les Eldunarí fous du roi.

L'éducation des dragonneaux fut prise en main à moitié par les Eldunarí et à moitié par Saphira, Eragon n'intervenant que très peu dans leur apprentissage bien qu'il les suive de toute son attention dans l'esprit de la dragonne. Jusqu'à là, elle lui avait toujours caché certains points que lui avaient révélés Glaedr il y a si longtemps, mais son nouveau rôle de chef des dragonniers faisaient qu'un lien encore plus étroit le liait à la race des dragons et ceux ci ne lui cachaient plus les secrets de leur race.

Il passait donc des soirées à voir au travers du regard bleu de Saphira les petits dragonnaux grandir, apprendre à voler, se battre, chasser et s'endormir les uns contre les autres dans une des alcoves prévue à cette effet. Au vu de la réussite de ces premières éclosions, le processus fût accéléré et de nouveaux dragonnaux naquirent en été, puis en automne, grandissant rapidement.

Avant le début de l'hivers, le chef des dragonnier contacta Nassuada, Arya et Roran, mais il fut déçu d'apprendre qu'aucun œuf n'avait éclôt et s'en inquiéta même, consultant les dragons à ce sujet. Cependant, ceux ci le rassurèrent car, d'après eux, le premier dragonnier humain était arrivé deux cents cinquante ans après la première modification du pacte et cette rapidité avait alors surpris les elfes... En attendant, Eragon apprenait tous les jours des dragons et ses connaissances comme ses réflexions évoluaient prodigieusement vites au contact de leurs esprits. Bien que la logique des plus vieux dragons lui échappait, il saisissait beaucoup mieux leurs pensées.

Et les mois passaient, puis bientôt les années. En dix ans, rien n'avait évolué à part Eragon et le nombre des dragons. Ils étaient désormais plus d'une centaine et les premiers œufs apparaissaient ci et là. Une bonne partie de la chaîne de montagnes était désormais habitée par le dragons qui recommençaient à devenir sauvages comme l'avait désiré les Eldunarí.

Saphira volait haut dans le ciel, Eragon sur son dos. Celui ci voyait ses cheveux blanchir. Il ne savait si c'était dû à ses longues heures de médiations avec les Eldunari où si c'était ses entrainements réguliers à l'épée et la magie, ou plus simplement si c'était une nouvelle étape vers sa transformation en elfe, mais des mèches étaient devenues presque entièrement blancs-argentées en dix ans. Il fulminait intérieurement.

_Nous n'allons pas attendre indéfiniment!_

Saphira acquiesça.

_Envoyons en d'autres. Nous en avons. Et puis il nous reste encore plus de cents cinquante œufs à faire éclore, sans compter les cinq pondus récemment._

_Certe, mais nous n'avons plus que vingt œufs enchantés pour devenir des dragons de dragonniers. Il faudrait demander aux dragonnes si elles accepteraient que leurs dragonneaux appartiennent à la caste._

_Je m'en chargerais. Je suis un peu leur mère à tous, ils m'écouteront._

Et, arrêtant la conversation, Saphira plongea en piqué vers Dyrthia Telore, s'arrêtant in extremis avant d'être embrocher par une tour. Eragon mis un certain temps pour retrouver sa vue qui était brouillée par l'excitation et le vent. Il sauta de sa dragonne sur une plateforme et regarda l'horizon, puis la foret, où un dragon vert semblait chasser. Cela fit sourire le dragonnier. Il devait s'agir de Fanuyr, qui était l'un des trois premiers à avoir éclôt ici. Eragon l'aimait beaucoup. Il avait tenté de courtiser Saphira mais celle ci, difficile, avait résisté depuis dix ans... Toujours dans ses pensées, le chef de la futur caste des dragonniers traversa un couloir désert et parti en direction de la tour Est où il retrouva deux elfes en pleine lecture. Il monta en son sommet et s'installa dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Puis, lentement, il se tourna vers le grand miroir de la pièce et marmonna trois mots en ancien langage, animant celui ci. Un bureau blanc et vide s'afficha devant lui et il ne pût retenir un petit soupir. Il allait encore attendre, et la dernière fois ce fut très long. Cependant, au bout de cinq petites minutes, il entendit un bruit de portes et de pas feutrés et une ombre se dessina puis s'approcha. Enfin, une elfe magnifique aux yeux verts et à la chevelure noire, un diadème reposant sur sa tête, apparue. Elle souriait et commença le salut elfique qu'Eragon poursuivit en souriant. Une fois fait, ce fut Arya qui pris la parole.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir Eragon! J'ai mis une alarme qui se déclenche quand ce miroir s'anime. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu mais j'étais en discutions avec deux de mes diplomates, dont Vanir que tu connais il me semble.

- Je suis très heureux de te voir aussi. Cela faisait une éternité.

Arya gardait sa spontanéité avec lui malgré leur distance et leur rang, et c'était d'un grand réconfort pour le dragonnier. Elle continua alors:

- Et comment vont les dragons?

Souriant, Eragon revit Fanuyr plongeant dans la foret.

- Ils vont très bien! Si tu savais le magnifique spectacle qu'est celui de voir tous les jours des dragons de différentes couleurs voler dans le ciel. Chaque fois je sens mon cœur bruler de fierté et de bonheur. Et de votre coté, comment se porte l'Alagaesia?

- Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire et un peu jalouse, mais j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais voir cela de les propres yeux. Quant à l'Alagaesia... (son regard se perdit sur quelque chose derrière le miroir) Et bien les elfes vont bien même si pour nous la guerre vient juste de finir. Dix ans... ce n'est qu'un souffle, une respiration, pour certains. Mais de nouvelles naissances ont comblé mon peuple, et nous nous remettons doucement. Nassuada est récemment tombée gravement malade, aussi j'ai dépêché plusieurs guérisseurs elfes à Illirea et j'espère qu'elle ira mieux. Pour ce qui est des nains et des Urgals, on ne voit pas encore la différence entre avant le pacte et après, mais je peux déjà te dire que les grands jeux que tu as proposé rencontrent un énorme succès. Ils permettent à tous d'accepter un peu plus les Urgals dans notre société, bien que ceux ci soient encore extrêmement rares dans les cités humaines. Je crois sinon que Orick a quelques problèmes dont la rébellion d'un petit groupe opposé aux dragonniers.

Devant la mine inquiète d'Eragon, elle ajouta précipitamment:

- Rien qui ne soit insurmontable pour ton frère, il est solide et a fait face à des problèmes bien plus importants.

Eragon hocha la tête, rassuré mais ne reprit pas la parole tout de suite, laissant un silence se creuser... enfin, d'une voix calme, il lui exposa les faits.

- Écoute Arya, les œufs n'ont pas encore éclôt en Alagaesia. Aussi j'aimerais que le peuple des elfes et celui des humains les récupèrent et les fasse tester chez eux. J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui supervise les tests à Illirea puis à Ellesmera, et qu'une vingtaine d'elfes les fassent circuler dans l'Empire et dans le Du Weldenvarden.

Hochant la tête, Arya promit de le faire, les yeux brillants. Elle avait certainement dû attendre ça depuis longtemps, voyant que les œufs n'éclosaient pas pour un urgal ou un nain. Eragon continua:

- Et je vais vous envoyer deux nouveaux œufs afin que nains et urgals puissent continuer à tester leurs enfants. Puis-je contourner vos barrières magiques et les envoyer dans mon arbre à Ellesmera?

Réfléchissant rapidement, Arya répondit d'une voix joyeuse:

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Mais puisque tu dois envoyer des œufs, pourquoi n'en profiterais tu pas pour revenir en Alagaesia? Cela fait plus de dix ans que tu es parti, les choses ont peut être changé mais ton nom est toujours sur les lèvres de chaque homme, nain, urgal ou elfe.

Eragon ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il y avait pensé, bien sûr, mais ne savait pas si il allait pouvoir quitter les œufs maintenant. Saphira aussi était indécise, bien qu'il savait qu'au plus profond d'elle même, elle désirait retourner là où elle était née, ne serait ce que pour revoir les deux-pattes qu'elle aimait, et pour revoir Fírnen. Choisissant ses mots avec soin, il dit d'une voix douce:

- Je te remercie pour l'invitation. Nous y réfléchirons avec Saphira, et tu auras une réponse prochainement. Le voyage durerait bien un mois... nous verrons.

La reine, voyant que le sujet était clos, orienta la discussion vers l'évolution des dragons. Leur retour se faisait sentir en Alagaesia où la force des elfes remontait doucement vers son apogée. Ça se voyait par le nombre de naissance qui était le plus important depuis plus de cents ans.

Après une heure de discutions, Eragon s'excusa et coupa le sort puis sorti de son bureau, pensif.

_Pouvons nous partir Saphira? J'ai peur pour les œufs._

_Moi aussi, cependant une autre femelle pourra s'en occuper en mon absence, et puis les elfes resteront avec les Eldunarí._

Eragon grogna.

_Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai confiance en eux mais je préfèrerais les confier à un dragonnier plutôt qu'aux elfes. Mais avons nous le choix? J'ai envi de revoir Roran, et pas à travers un miroir. Et puis je me demande comment vont Murthag et Thorn._

_Et bien allons y! Je vais laisser à Tiphya la charge de la couveuse. Elle y mettra son œuf aussi._

_Tiphya? La dragonne brune? C'est une bonne idée, d'autant plus si son œuf reste dans la couveuse._

Il sentit par esprit que Saphira, qui volait haut dans le ciel, dévia son trajet pour se rendre au nid de la dragonne brune.

Lui chercha par esprit Lupusänghren qu'il trouva méditant sur un banc de pierre dans une petite cours intérieure qu'il avait lui même faite. Il descendit de la tour et prit un petit pont qui lui permit d'accéder à une autre, plus petite, tour qu'il descendit aussi et qui lui permit d'arriver au milieu du complexe. Il prit alors direction vers le jardin de l'elfe et s'installant en face de lui, attendant patiemment que l'elfe ouvre les yeux. Celui-ci ne se fit cependant pas attendre et s'adressant au dragonnier par son nom. Ils s'étaient encore rapprochés depuis ces dix dernières années.

- Qu'y a t il Eragon?

- Saphira et moi avons décidé de retourner en Alagaesia pour quelques mois. Nous allons y déposer de nouveaux œufs et revoir quelques... connaissances.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'elfe afficha aussitôt sa désapprobation.

- Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. Souviens toi du mal que tu as eu à quitter ceux que tu aimes. Veux tu t'infliger les même douleurs?

Eragon secoua la tête.

- J'ai grandi depuis. De plus cette souffrance je la rencontre à chaque fois que je contact l'Alagaesia par magie, et j'y suis habitué. Je te laisse la garde des Eldunarí, mais j'en prendrais un ou deux avec moi au cas où. Je devrais être de retour d'ici six mois maximum, sauf si tu rencontres un problème. Dans ces conditions contacte moi et je me débrouillerais pour rentrer le plus vite possible. Nous laissons la charge de la couveuse à la dragonne Tiphya.

Toujours mécontent mais se pliant à la volonté du dragonnier, l'elfe s'incline légèrement.

- Comme tu le désires. J'espère que tu reviendras avec un ou deux nouveaux dragonniers.

- Je l'espère aussi.

Et ils se séparèrent, l'un se replongeant dans sa méditation, l'autre préparant le voyage.

Saphira atteignit la plateforme rocheuse qu'elle cherchait et se posa en équilibre sur ses deux pattes arrières, appelant Tiphya par esprit. Celle ci ne tarda pas à sortir d'une grotte et interrogea Saphira.

_Oui, Saphira-Maëw? (mère)_

_Eragon et moi même avons une tache importante à te confier._

La dragonne, bien qu'elle n'osait pas contredire Saphira répondit d'une voix déterminée:

_Je suis en train de veiller sur mon œuf, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous aider Maëw._

_Il s'agit justement de cela. Eragon et moi allons nous absenter pendant à peu près six mois. Tu veilleras sur la couveuse pendant ce temps où tu pourra évidemment y mettre ton œuf._

La dragonne ne sut que dire. Réfléchissant, elle finit par sortir de ses pensées.

_Ce serait un honneur que vous m'accordiez cette confiance._

Satisfaite, Saphira remercia la dragonne et décolla, bientôt suivie par Tiphya qui tenait un petit œuf bleu sombre entre ses serres.

Le lendemain, dans les jardins de Dyrthia Telore, Eragon s'installa sur la large selle dure en cuir et regarda derrière lui les vingt elfes qui s'étaient réunis pour lui souhaiter bon voyage. Il les remercia silencieusement puis fut emporté dans les airs par la force de sa dragonne.

Le voyage du retour commençait.

**_[]_**

* * *

**Et voilà ! Comme vous vous en doutiez, j'allais faire revenir Eragon un jour où l'autre. J'ai fait un gros blanc de 10 ans parce que y'a rien d'intéressant qui se passe. Peut être que je m'amuserais à faire des bonus en décrivant ce qui s'est passé durant ces 10 ans ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite, et n'hésitez pas à commenter.**


	3. De retour à la maison

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voilà donc la suite. Pour le moment je ne poste pas de manière très régulière, faut que je me mette un rythme pendant les vacances, ça va arriver.**

**On en était donc à Eragon qui s'en va, retournant en Alagaesia après 1à ans d'absence. On va donc rester un peu à cette époque pour voir la première évolution de la caste…**

**Bonne lecture (et rendez-vous en bas :D)**

**Rappel : les conversations en _italiques_ se font par la pensée.**

**_[]_**

* * *

Les Retrouvailles

* * *

Une jeune fille criait dans le couloir. Une porte claqua. Un sanglot éclata. Un long soupire fut la seule réponse aux larmes.

Un homme, grand et de bonne carrure, se tenait droit devant la porte de sa fille qui devait certainement être allongée sur son lit en train de pleurer. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon brun qui était maintenu à sa taille par une ceinture en cuir à laquelle pendait un marteau. Son haut était une tunique elle aussi brune tissée de fils argenté. Enfin, une cape sombre recouvrait ses épaules et était maintenue à l'aide d'une broche en or. En effet, celui qu'on nommait Puissant Marteau, qui n'avait jamais hésité pendant la guerre, était à ce moment précis totalement indécis quant à la marche à suivre. Il hésitait entre aller chercher Katrina pour qu'elle arrange l'affaire, ou entrer dans la chambre et la résoudre par lui même. Qu'il était difficile d'être père! Cependant il aimait sa fille plus que tout au monde et pour tout l'or du celui-ci il n'aurait pas quitté sa famille.

Il décida finalement de laisser sa fille se calmer toute seule, il pourra profiter du repas pour en discuter. Il reparti alors dans le long couloir en pierre, marchant sur un tapis épais qu'il avait acheté l'année précédente à un marchant venant du Surda car il n'aimait pas marcher chez lui sur de la pierre, cela lui rappelait trop les châteaux qu'il avait attaqué durant la guerre. Il était dans ses quartiers privées mais partit en direction de la grande salle où il recevait les habitants de la ville ou les visiteurs de passage qui venaient lui faire des réclamations ou parfois des cadeaux.

Son château était désormais terminé. Après huit ans de travaux aidés de plusieurs magiciens, il avait fini par respecter sa promesse: fonder un château et rebâtir Carvahall. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais les efforts payaient et une nouvelle route pavée montait jusqu'à cette ville désormais fortifiée. Ils avaient été nombreux à le suivre, si bien que Carvahall avait facilement triplé de volume, dépassant en taille les villes de Yazuac et Daret et égalisant celle de Ceunon. Étant Comte de la vallée de Parancar, il était devenu l'homme le plus important de la région et de nombreux artisans de tout genre étaient venu vivre à Carvahall, des forgerons aux luthiers. La ville vivait des ses échanges commerciaux via son agriculture, mais également de son exploitation minière car des gisements de pierres précieuses avaient été découvertes dans la Crête, accélérant l'arrivé de nouvelle main d'œuvre et même de quelques nains envoyés par Orik en personne. La vie y était donc tranquille, active et bien remplie.

Roran entra dans la grande salle dont les colonnes permettaient de soutenir le haut plafond. Il alla s'assoir sur une estrade, entouré de deux conseillers.

Des hommes s'avancèrent, et Roran commença à régler les litiges. Un homme disait que trois de ses vaches avaient disparues dans la nuit de leur enclôt, tandis qu'un autre venait faire un rapport sur la découverte d'une nouvelle mine... des groupes discutaient si et là dans la vaste salle. Enfin une dernière personne vint se placer devant Roran. Cependant elle était encapuchonnée et une large tunique cachait ses vêtements. Horst, à sa droite, se racla la gorge.

- Découvrez vous s'il vous plait, et laissez nous voir ce qui se cache sous votre tunique. Les armes sont interdites ici. Comment avez vous passé le barrage des soldats?

D'un geste il demanda à trois soldats de le saisir. Mais avant qu'ils ne s'approchent, l'homme, ou plutôt l'elfe au cheveux argenté se découvrit et fixa Roran avec un grand sourire. Puis, alors qu'un silence de mort était tombé, l'elfe lanca d'un ton léger:

- Salut mon frère! Je vois que les choses ont bien changée depuis mon départ!

D'abord immobile de surprise, Roran se leva d'un coup et se précipita vers son frère. Il le prit dans ses bras avec bonheur.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu de ta visite?

Eragon lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir.

- Et bien... si on l'avait fait il n'y aurait pas eut de surprise!

Tout autour d'eux, les gens se réunissaient et déjà en dehors du château le bruit courait qu'Eragon le Tueur d'Ombre était dans le château, si bien qu'en peu de temps la grande salle fut remplie d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants curieux et avides de voir le sauveur de l'Alagaesia.

Roran et Eragon discutait toujours dans la salle et se retrouvèrent piégés car entourés. Amusé par la situation, Roran lui glissa à l'oreille:

- C'est la première fois qu'on a autant de monde dans la grande salle. Tu es resté populaire même ici...

Puis il s'avança et monta sur l'estrade, accompagné par Eragon, puis il prit la parole d'une voix forte.

- Silence! -il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère- Mon frère Eragon le Tueur d'Ombre est de retour parmi nous, et nous allons fêter cela ce soir. En attendant rentrez chez vous, car vous pourrez voir Eragon plus tard.

Une grande clameur accueillit la déclaration et la foule se dispersa lentement, tentant de parler au dragonnier ou de l'approcher. Celui ci, habitué au calme des elfes depuis plus de dix ans s'éclipsa rapidement, suivant son frère par une petite porte. Il le remercia du regard mais n'eut pas le temps d'engager la conversation qu'une femme lui tombait déjà dans les bras.

- Eragon! Tu aurais dû prévenir que tu venais! Et c'est quoi ces nouveaux cheveux?

- Bonjour Katrina! Ça va? Pour mes cheveux je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais je les aime bien comme ça!

Katrina s'écarta un peu et l'observa.

- Tu as changé encore. Tu parais plus... sage.

Sans que le dragonnier ne comprenne pourquoi, cette remarque fit beaucoup rire Katrina. Il observa alors le couple, heureux.

- Vous m'aviez manqué.

D'une vois douce il regarda vers le fond du couloir:

- Ismira! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas?

Le couple se retourna et regarda vers le fond. Une petite fillette rousse passa sa tête timidement de derrière le coin du mur. Voyant qu'elle était le centre d'attention des trois adultes, elle disparu brutalement derrière le mur ce qui fit bien rire Eragon qui s'avança vers elle, suivit de près par Roran et Katrina. Cependant la fillette les devança et se précipita dans les jambes de sa mère, se cachant dans sa robe.

- Voyons Ismira! C'est ton oncle Eragon! Ce n'est pas une façon de se tenir devant un membre de ta famille!

Ismira regarda alors successivement sa mère, puis Eragon et s'avança, penaude puis dit d'une petite voix:

- Bonjour mon oncle.

Eragon s'accroupit à sa hauteur:

- Bonjour ma nièce! Cela fait longtemps que je voulais te voir! La dernière fois tu étais grande... comme ça!

Il réussi à arracher un sourire à la jeune fille qui retourna quand même dans la robe de sa mère.

Roran le mena alors à un petit salon confortable dans lequel brulait un petit feu de cheminée et demanda où était Saphira.

- Elle est en train de chasser. D'ailleurs il faudrait que je dédommage un fermier car à notre arrivé Saphira avait particulièrement faim et on est passé devant un troupeau de vaches... tu connais son appétit, rien de ce que j'ai dit n'a pu l'empêcher d'en faire son casse croute.

Cela fit bien rire Roran qui s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils verts sombres. D'un geste, il saisit une pipe qui attendait, déposée sur une petite table à coté. Il la rembourra puis se tourna vers son demi-frère.

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles?

Eragon s'assit à son tour et d'un claquement de doigts, alluma la pipe de Roran qui le remercia d'un geste de la tête. Il se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes un instant, puis se reprit et répondit :

- Si tu savais tout ce qui se passe là bas...

Et il se mit alors à lui décrire en long, en large et en travers toutes les activités qui prenait son temps à Dyrthya Telore depuis une dizaines d'année.

Tard dans la nuit, les deux hommes se séparèrent et le dragonnier fût accompagné jusqu'à sa chambre, une pièce spacieuse dans laquelle tenait un grand lit à baldaquin près de la fenêtre sur la gauche, une cheminé en marbre en face de la porte, tandis qu'une table basse et trois fauteuils permettaient à Eragon de recevoir des invités sur la droite. Un bureau était posé contre le mur de gauche un peu avant le lit. Traversant la pièce, il ouvrit la fenêtre et appela sa dragonne dans la nuit tombante. Celle ci ne tarda pas à venir et s'accrocha de ses serres aux murs de pierre. Il lui retira avec l'aide de la magie la selle qui rentra tout juste par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Annulant quelques sorts, il sorti les Eldunarí de Glaedr et d'Umaroth ainsi que les deux œufs, un blanc/gris et un orange. Il lança de nouveaux sorts pour les dissimuler et empêcher quiconque de les prendre puis, après avoir lancer des sorts afin d'être réveillé si quelqu'un tentait de pénétrer dans sa chambre, il s'endormit comme une masse, plongeant dans ses rêves éveillés.

Trois coup frappèrent à sa porte. Grommelant, le dragonnier se retourna dans son lit sans faire mine de se lever. S'il avait gardé un trait de son humanité, c'était bien celui ci, à rester au lit autant que possible.

- Seigneur dragonnier! Seigneur!

L'appel lui arriva jusqu'aux oreilles comme une voie lointaine. Cependant elle était si décalé de la réalité, cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne lui avait servit de "seigneur", et ça ne lui avait, curieusement, absolument pas manqué. Il grogna à nouveau mais se leva malgré tout et se dirigea vers la porte, irrité qu'on lui ait privé de sa première nuit de sommeil sur un bon lit depuis plus de deux semaines. Il avait en effet décidé de passer chez Roran, son cousin et presque frère, avant de passer à Ilirea ou chez les autres peuples. Il avait tant à faire qu'il eut envi de retourner dans son lit, fatigué d'avance.

Ouvrant la porte il regarda la jeune servante qui rougit en le voyant torse nu, les cheveux ébouriffés.

- Le... le seigneur Puissant Marteau... m'a demandé de vous réveiller. Il est... il est bientôt midi et une affaire urgente requière votre attention.

N'attendent pas de réponse, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit presque en courant sous le regard étonné du dragonnier.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a?_

_Tu as côtoyé trop de dragons depuis dix ans. -_Saphira gloussa_- Tu ne sais plus comment te tenir devant les jeunes femelles humaines. Pauvre de moi! J'ai un malpoli comme dragonnier!_

Le dragonnier, et bien que Saphira ne puisse pas le voir, leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Refermant la porte il alla se changer, s'habillant d'une tunique bleu clair et un pantalon en lin blanc. Une ceinture noire lui serrait la taille, à laquelle il accrocha son épée. Prêt, il pénétra dans le couloir et étendit son esprit afin de détecter celui de Roran, puis, guidé par celui ci, il le trouva rapidement dans un petit salon.

- Bonjour Eragon! Alors, bien dormi? Désolé d'avoir dû te lever.

- Bonjour! Je crois que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi! Quel problème nécessite donc mon aide?

Roran se tourna vers le miroir et fit signe à Eragon de s'assoir. À peine une minute plus tard, le miroir s'anima et Nassuada apparut. Elle semblait plus vieille, sans doute à cause la charge colossale que lui imposait son poste. Des cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux, mais ce fut cependant avec un grand sourire qu'elle salua Eragon.

-Tu aurais dû nous prévenir de ta venu! J'ai été assez... surprise quand on m'a contacté pour m'affirmer que le dragonnier Eragon se trouvait à Carvahall mais j'ai quand même contacté ton frère qui m'a confirmé la nouvelle, la très bonne nouvelle. Que nous vaut donc cette venu?

Roran intervint aussi:

- J'aimerais aussi le savoir! Je suis sûr que ça te fait plaisir de nous voir mais je doute que la simple nostalgie t'ai poussé à retourner en Alagaesia...

Gêné, le dragonnier fixa tour à tour Nassuada et Roran. Puis murmurant une phrase en ancien langage, il rendit ses paroles imperméables au tout autres personnes que Nassuada et son frère. C'était une autre technique qu'il avait découvert: au lieu d'empêcher les autres d'écouter, il les empêche de comprendre ce qu'il dit.

- Et bien les œufs n'ont pas éclôt et cela fait dix ans que je les ai laissé ici. J'ai donc décidé avec Saphira d'en apporter deux nouveaux tandis que les deux actuels iront chez les elfes et les hommes. J'assisterais moi même aux premières cérémonies en espérant que le dragon choisira parmis ceux qui viendront.

La nouvelle fit briller les yeux de Nassuada, autant que ceux de Roran qui en tremblait d'excitation.

- De nouveaux œufs! Mais... en as tu encore assez là où tu es...?

Ce fut au tour de Saphira d'intervenir, à travers d'Eragon pour que Nassuada l'entende.

- Nous avons tous les jours plus d'œufs encore. La race des dragons, bien que encore fragile, n'est plus menacée.

Nassuada, voyant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le dragonnier encore longtemps, clôt alors la conversation.

- Et bien j'espère que nous nous verrons très prochainement. Sur ce, Tueur d'Ombre, Puissant Marteau, bonne journée.

De concert, les deux lui répondirent en même temps:

- A toi aussi.

La conversation se coupa et Roran assaillit alors son frère de questions, voulant notamment revoir Saphira ou voir les nouveaux œufs. Le dragonnier s'en amusa et demanda alors à son frère, le testant:

- Veux tu les tester? Peut être que l'un des deux éclorait pour toi?

- Et laisser la femme, ma fille et ma place derrière moi?

Approbateur, Eragon ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et s'en alla en direction de sa chambre afin de satisfaire la curiosité de Roran...

Après plus de deux semaines durant lesquelles de plus en plus de monde affluait vers le château, Eragon dû faire une déclaration publique disant qu'il partirait bientôt de la ville et qu'il ne servait à rien de remonter jusqu'à Carvahall. Et en effet il avait décidé de repartir car il avait beaucoup à faire, et ce malgré la complicité naissante entre Eragon et Ismira et le plaisir qu'il avait de voir sa belle sœur et son frère.

Faisant leurs adieux pour la deuxième fois, Eragon promit cependant de revenir avant de repartir loin de l'Alagaesia, puis, Saphira prenant son envol, ils disparurent à l'horizon.

_Alors où va-t-on petit homme?_

_Très bonne question! Par où veux tu commencer? Ilirea, les elfes, les nains ou les Urgals?_

Saphira tourna la tête vers lui, ne regardant plus où elle volait et lâcha un petit jet de fumé qui faillit l'étouffer. Satisfaite elle répondit:

_Tu inverses les rôles! Tu sais très bien par où je voudrais commencer!_

_Et bien dans ce cas allons y ma belle!_

Saphira volait depuis quelques heures, tranquillement, tandis que ni Glaedr, ni Saphira ni personne ne brisait le silence, profitant de cette paix pour laquelle ils s'étaient battu. Toute sa vie Eragon avait craint quelqu'un ou quelque chose, mais plus maintenant. Il était sans doute la personne la plus puissante de toute l'Alagaesia et c'était désormais le reste du monde qui le craignait. Si cela l'effrayait un peu, au contraire, Saphira semblait tout particulièrement aimer cela. Cela devait être du a sa nature profonde de dragon qui veut dominer les autres. Elle était actuellement certaine qu'elle était et resterait l'une des plus puissantes dragonnes de son temps, puisqu'elle était la plus vieille. De plus Glaedr et les autres esprits des dragons l'aidaient, par leur expérience, à grandir et à dompter tant son corps que les vents qu'il chevauche.

Une masse verte semblable à celle de Du Weldendyata (La forêt du renouveau), la foret où Eragon et les elfes avaient élus domicile, apparue à l'horizon. Plus vaste et plus sombre, le dragonnier admira une nouvelle fois la beauté du Du Weldenvarden. S'enfonçant dans la profondeur de la marée verte et frisonnante, Eragon perçut rapidement les hautes barrières magiques et demanda à Saphira de se poser dans une clairière. Celle ci en repéra rapidement une de bonne taille et y descendit, mais ne suivit pas son dragonnier à pied car les arbres étaient encore trop peu espacé pour permettre à la dragonne, qui avait encore beaucoup grandit, de passer.

_Je continue au dessus, dis moi quand les barrières seront levées..._

La voix grave de Galedr continua les pensées de Saphira:

_...Et ne fais pas de bêtises Eragon!_

Souriant, le dragonnier ne prit même pas son épée avec lui et continua à pied en direction du cœur de la foret. Il marchait tranquillement, solitaire et attentif au moindre mouvement. Il ressemblait à un simple vagabond ainsi, sauf qu'aucun vagabon ne pouvait pénétrer aussi profondément dans la forêt. Avec nostalgie, il se rappela de ces anciennes méditations sous les conseils de Glaedr et Oromis, et sa manie d'observer les fourmis. Umaroth se mît à rire doucement.

_Mon dragonnier Vrael s'était passionné sur la vie des scarabées quand son maître lui avait soumis cet exercice..._

Cela fit bien rire Saphira mais Eragon fut heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à éprouver quelques difficultés au début (tout du long?) de son entrainement.

Au couvert des hauts arbres, le dragonnier continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'enfin une silhouette qui lui était un peu familière lui barre la route. Il allait parler mais l'elfe, gardien de la foret, lui fit simplement signe de passer, une moue satisfaite sur son visage. Alors il continua son trajet pendant encore quelques miles. Il sentit qu'il était proche de Osilon mais ne désirait pas s'y arrêter. Il monta alors sur un arbre large de nombreux pieds, témoignant de son âge ancestral, et appela Saphira qui vint le récupérer sur son perchoir. La nuit tombait presque, aussi ils volèrent encore un peu pour s'éloigner de la ville puis se posèrent dans une clairière où ils se couchèrent rapidement après un maigre repas. Les eldunarí assurèrent qu'ils allaient monter la garde durant la nuit qui se passa sans encombres.

Eragon roula sur le coté et tenta de se lever... avant de taper le sommet de son crâne contre une aile bleu. Grommelant, son habituelle bonne humeur du matin s'exprimant, il rampa jusqu'à la sortie de sa "tente". Son horloge interne ne l'avait pas trompé car il sentit à travers les feuilles et par le bourdonnement de la foret en éveil que le soleil se levait. Il s'étira, pied nu dans l'herbe mouillée et observa sa dragonne.

_Saphira?_

Un ronflement un peu plus bruyant lui répondit et le fit lever les yeux au ciel.

_Umaroth, Glaedr? Le nuit fut tranquille?_

_Calme comme l'eau d'un lac un jour sans vent._

_Ou comme le vol d'un dragon quand il se veut furtif._

Acquiescent, le dragonnier tenta à nouveau de réveiller sa dragonne:

- Saphira! ... SAPHIRA!

Sursautant, la dragonne donna un coup de queue en direction du dragonnier qui l'évita sans problème, la queue finit dans un arbre, laissant une profonde trace. Le dragonnier s'adressant alors en riant aux Eldunari:

_Elle est belle la furtivité et la douceur des dragons! –il se tourna vers sa dragonne qui, lui tournant le dos, boudeuse, s'était roulée en boule pour se recoucher- Aller! Debout ma belle! On a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui!_

La dragonne se leva à son tour et s'étira en râlant:

_J'aurais pu dormir encore deux minutes!_

Eragon mangea rapidement son repas puis installa la selle sur sa dragonne et vérifia son précieux chargement, et enfin monta sur Saphira qui n'attendit même pas qu'il se soit correctement installé pour s'envoler, petite vengeance du réveil brutal qu'elle avait subit.

Et ils repartirent pour une mâtiné de vol durant laquelle les deux eldunarí et Saphira échangèrent des énigmes. Enfin ils arrivèrent à Ellesméra et Saphira descendit lentement, annonçant leur visite.

Quand ils se posèrent à proximité du palais de la reine, les elfes y étaient déjà nombreux à l'attendre, heureux de l'arrivé d'un autre dragon et de son dragonnier. Quand ils s'aperçurent des changements physiques d'Eragon, il y eut quelques chuchotements semblables à un bruissement d'aile, et qui furent vite coupés par l'ouverture des portes du palais qui laissèrent place à la reine et quelques seigneurs elfes. Blagden volait au dessus de la reine qui s'approcha de sa démarche souple, un long bâton blanc à la main. Elle était resplendissante dans une longue robe blanche cintrée de fils d'or qui mettaient en valeur sa taille fine. Sur son front, un diadème en or surmonté d'une émeraude, de la même couleur que ses yeux, écartait ses cheveux d'un noir de jet qui tombaient sinon en cascade sur ses épaules, cachant ses oreilles pointues. Son visage parfait aux pommettes hautes fixait le dragonnier, tentant de lire en lui. Mais cette technique ne marchait plus sur Eragon qui soutint le regard de son amie sans difficulté. Cependant, loin d'en être frustrée, cela tira un grand sourire à la reine qui s'arrêta à deux pas du dragonnier. Elle commença alors les salutations elfiques, ce qui provoqua un nouveau murmure parmi la foule. Honoré, le dragonnier lui répondit en ancien langage selon le rite immuable. Souriante, Arya se tourna vers son peuple:

- Aujourd'hui le héros de l'Alagaesia est de retour et de grandes nouvelles l'accompagnent!

Elle jeta un regard sur Eragon comme si elle attendait son approbation, et continua d'une voix forte:

- Car il n'est pas seulement revenu avec Saphira Écaille Brillante, mais aussi avec deux œufs destinés aux futurs dragonniers! Ils iront chez le peuple des nains et de Urgals mais en échange, un œuf devra nous revenir. La renaissance des dragons s'est accélérée et celle des dragonniers ne tardera plus.

Des éclats de joies envahirent la foule présente mais le silence revint vite en attente de la suite, ce que la reine apporta.

- Un héros est de retour, et nous fêteront dignement cela ce soir! Que les musiciens se préparent et que soient ramener nos meilleures boissons! Nous accueilleront dignement les sauveurs de l'Alagaesia.

Elle tapa le sol de son bâton et une pluie de fleurs apparue, volante, dans les airs, comme l'avait fait sa mère quelques années auparavant. Émerveillé tout le monde détourna son attention vers la multitude de fleurs et Arya en profita pour caresser la joue d'Eragon d'un geste tendre et chuchoter tout bas:

- Tu m'as manqué.

Mais elle la retira rapidement et s'en alla dans son palais. Elle s'arrêta cependant un instant et se retourna:

- Saphira, Fírnen t'attend à l'À-pic de Tel'naeír, Eragon j'ai fait préparé l'arbre de Vrael car, comme le désirait ma mère, il est désormais à toi et aux dragonniers qui te succéderont.

Et elle les laissa ainsi. Cependant un esprit frôla celui du dragonnier, un esprit qui lui était familier...

_Hum... ton esprit a changé depuis ces dix dernières années... il est plus vaste et plus enivrant..._

Eragon sentit la gêne de son elfe, mais se retint de tout commentaire. La foule commençait à se disperser, certains voulant s'approcher du dragonnier, d'autres s'éloignant afin de préparer la fête. Le dragonnier discuta un instant avec quelques elfes, puis se dirigea vers Saphira et monta rapidement sur selle alors que la dragonne s'envolait déjà en direction de leur arbre. Eragon reprit alors la conversation avec la reine qui discutait avec Saphira. La reine, sentant à nouveau l'esprit du dragonnier, lui dit:

_Tu as changé aussi physiquement. C'est plus flagrant quand tu es en face de moi que face à un miroir._

Merci! Tu es resplendissante, les rôles de reine et de dragonnière te vont magnifiquement bien.

_J'aime le croire. Alors comment s'est passé le voyage et comment vont Roran et Katrina?_

Saphira venait d'atterrir au pied de son arbre et Eragon commençait à défaire la selle, alors que sa dragonne tremblait presque d'impatience, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tache de son dragonnier.

_Ils vont bien, ainsi que Ismira qui grandit, fidèle image de la beauté de sa mère et de la vitalité de son père! Elle fera une magnifique humaine!_

_Je n'en doute pas! Je connais sa famille et elle n'est composée que de membres exceptionnels._

Dès qu'il finit de détacher la selle, Saphira décolla en direction de l'a-pic. Le dragonnier commença à monter les escaliers raides, la lourde selle dans le bras.

_Nous avons un lourd programme de prévu comme tu t'en doutes... Il y a tant de choses à faire, et notamment ton éducation..._

Il sentit dans son esprit l'amusement d'Arya.

_C'est vrai... il faudrait commencer tout de suite d'ailleurs._

Eragon s'arrêta sur son palier et actionna la poignée afin d'entrer dans sa chambre. Là, à sa grande surprise, il vit Arya debout face à la fenêtre. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire et il fut vexé de ne même pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Il déposa la selle sur le coté et Arya prit alors la parole, quittant son esprit.

- Tu as été plutôt lent dragonnier!

- Je dirais plutôt que tu as été rapide Tueuse d'Ombre.

Elle sourit du surnom et s'avança vers lui, et, au grand étonnement d'Eragon, mais aussi pour son grand plaisir, se serra contre lui, profitant de sa présence réconfortante.

- Si tu savais comme on se sent seul parfois, Fírnen et moi... j'ai plus d'une fois faillit fuir jusqu'à Dyrthia Telore pour vous rejoindre.

Eragon inspira son odeur et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Si un jour tu cèdes il y aura toujours une place chez nous pour toi.

Arya s'écarta et alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil, le regardant avec amusement:

- Alors, que voulais-tu m'apprendre jeune dragonnier?

- C'est autant à Saphira qu'à moi même de vous l'apprendre. Saphira enseigne en ce moment à Fírnen l'histoire des dragons.

Arya regarda dans le vide deux petites secondes puis fronça les sourcils:

- Je ne sais pas il m'empêche d'accéder à ses pensées.

Eragon rit doucement ce qui contraignit encore plus la reine.

- Ces sujets ne concernent que les dragons. Même dans un couple entre un dragon et un dragonnier quelques secrets subsistent. Cependant ces secrets doivent être aussi rares que nécessaires. Mais dis-moi, comment se passe votre symbiose?

Eragon trouva étrange de se retrouver à la place de son maître, mais fixa Arya sans trouble. Celle ci chercha ses mots pour expliquer ce qu'elle vivait.

- Et bien… je n'ai jamais vécu cela, le fait de tout livrer, ses pensées, ses sentiments, à quelqu'un et en même temps de tant recevoir... mais parfois... c'est trop. Je préfèrerais garder certaines choses pour moi et moi toute seule.

- Fírnen sera toujours là pour toi et ne te jugera jamais. Votre couple se fortifiera au fur et à mesure des années et des épreuves que vous rencontrerez car ce n'est que face à celles ci que vous vous rendrez compte de l'importance de votre lien. En dix ans avez vous déjà été séparé?

- Non et je ne compte pas l'être...

- Il faudra que l'on vous enseigne comment séparer totalement vos esprits car ça peut être nécessaire dans certains cas extrêmes. Les premières vraies séparations sont douloureuses, mais vous finirez pas le supporter.

Arya fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt. Eragon contacta Saphira et lui proposa son idée qu'elle accepta. Aussitôt Arya criât et se pressa le bras. Eragon la regarda, amusé.

- Tu as compris maintenant? Pour une douleur minime il n'y a pas de problèmes... mais rappelle toi de la blessure de Glaedr. Pour le moment je vais vous apprendre à séparer votre esprit, puis je vous apprendrais à soulager la douleur de votre pair.

Aidé par Glaedr qui apportait des précisions parfois, Eragon pût ainsi donner sa première leçon en tant que maître, et, bien qu'il redoutait cette instant, il se sentit étrangement bien et en confiance dans son rôle. Peut être que les dix années à partager les souvenirs des plus vieux dragons de toute l'Alagaesia l'avaient changé d'avantage qu'il ne le soupçonnait.

La leçon prit toute l'après midi, aussi le soleil commençait à décliner quand Eragon s'aperçut de l'heure tardive...

- Arya?

Concentrée sur elle même et sur son esprit, elle ne l'entendit pas tout de suite. Cependant il insista et elle fut tirée, contrariée qu'on la dérange dans son intense concentration.

- Oui Eragon?

- Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Nous avons tous deux d'autres taches à accomplir. Il me semble qu'une fête est sur le point de commencer et que notre absence serait... remarquée...

L'elfe sourit et se leva... un peu trop vite. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était assise et le sang reflua trop rapidement dans sa tête. Prise de vertige, elle allait tomber quand deux bras solides la rattrapèrent. Eragon la soutint de ses bras, et, levant la tête vers lui, elle le remercia tout en s'approcha... pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue. Se libérant de son étreinte, elle sortit rapidement par les escaliers.

Soupirant, dragonnier dû se préparer et alla mettre une tunique verte cintrée qui avait été mise à sa disposition. Il râla un peu qu'on ne lui laisse pas choisir ses vêtements comme il en avait pris l'habitude en dix ans, mais fût content quand il vit que cela lui allait vraiment bien. Encore une fois il ne prit pas Brisingr, et, fin prêt, il descendit de son arbre puis prit seul le chemin vers le centre de la cité elfique. Là, contrairement à ce que le dragonnier attendait, il n'y avait pas de longues tables entourées de bancs mais plutôt une unique rangée de table surmontée de mets allant d'une multitude de fruits de saison à divers fleurs comestibles. Souriant, il se rappela l'époque où il mangeait encore de la viande. Tout autour de lui les elfes s'écartaient à son passage, murmurant des "Tueur d'Ombre" ou "Shur'tugal" emplit de respect. Ne répondant que par de simples gestes de tête, Eragon se dirigea vers l'endroit où la reine semblait être attendue. En effet au pied d'un arbre gigantesque se tenaient plusieurs seigneurs d'Ellesmera qui discutaient paisiblement en attente de quelqu'un. Ils remarquèrent la présence du dragonnier mais semblaient s'étonner qu'il soit seul.

_Saphira tu te fais désirer..._

Touchant l'esprit de sa dragonne il en ressortit aussitôt et leva les yeux au ciel, la toute pointe de ses oreilles légèrement rouges. Elle ne viendrait pas avant un bon bout de temps...

- Eragon-Elda.

Le tirant de ses pensées, un seigneur elfe, qu'Eragon crut reconnaitre, à l'aide des souvenirs transmis par les Eldunari, comme étant l'intendant l'Ellesmera Ylliurin aux cheveux d'argent, (son nom lui allait à merveille) commença les formules de politesses elfiques auxquelles le dragonnier répondit mécaniquement.

- Où est donc votre dragonne Eragon Shur'tugal?

Souriant, le dragonnier lui répondit sans trahir son gêne.

- Elles avaient quelques retrouvailles à faire, elle viendra dans la soirée soyez en sûr.

Eragon fit une pause puis s'intégra dans le cercle des hauts dignitaires elfiques qui le fixaient silencieusement. Le dragonnier répondit à leur regard sans cependant perdre contenance comme il l'aurait fait quelques années auparavant. Il continua alors en se tournant vers Ylliurin:

- Comment se porte les relations avec les humains Ylliurin-Elda?

Un éclair d'étonnement passa dans les yeux de l'elfe qui lui répondit cependant d'une voix amicale et charmante.

- Du mieux possibles. Évidemment, les hommes ont toujours eut courte mémoire ce qui leur permet de renouveler constamment leurs relations avec les autres races. Cela peut expliquer pourquoi la peur que l'on suscitait chez eux s'est quelques peu transformée en respect ces dix dernières années. Notre rôle dans la guerre y a aussi sûrement participé... peut être même votre ouverture à tous les peuples leur à-t-elle permit d'emprunter cette voix? Au final nos relations sont certainement moins tendues qu'elles le furent même au temps des anciens dragonniers.

Un autre noble aux cheveux blancs et aux pupilles si pales qu'ont eut dit que ses yeux étaient uniquement de la même couleur que ses cheveux prit la parole de la voix mélodieuse caractéristique de son peuple.

- L'invention des Grands Jeux a aussi permit un rapprochement que personne n'aurait pensé possible avant la mort du Briseur d'Oeufs. Le futur nous a toujours été caché mais aujourd'hui nous sommes assez sereins quant à nos relations avec les autres races d'Alagaesia. Bien sûr cela reste à confirmer sur les décénies qui approchent. Cependant les caprices du destin sont indéchiffrables, et heureusement, sinon quelle saveur aurait notre vie?

Le dragonnier sourit et s'inclina légèrement devant l'elfe en ajoutant:

- Et quel sens pourrions-nous lui donner?

L'elfe s'inclina légèrement à son tour et Eragon fut touché par le respect qu'il lui témoignait malgré son très jeune âge. La conversation s'arrêta cependant, coupée par l'arrivée de la reine. Vêtue d'une longue robe bleue pale, elle resplendissait. Chaque forme de son corps était mise en valeur et ses fines épaules étaient totalement nues. Ses cheveux étaient retenus uniquement par un diadème d'or et d'argent qui rappelait son statut. Cependant sa prestance était telle que même un inconnu aurait su qu'elle était la reine. Souriant, elle se dirigea vers le cercle des nobles tandis que les elfes s'inclinaient à son passage. Arrivant à hauteur d'Eragon elle s'arrêta et ouvrit la bouche mais fut devancé par le dragonnier qui commença le salut elfique. Surprise, elle sourit de plus belle et lui répondit selon le rite antique. Puis elle fit signe aux autres elfes qui se retirèrent. Se tournant vers Eragon elle continua de sourire.

- Excuse moi du retard, mais j'ai encore du mal à mettre mes robes... un siècle d'habitude est dur à supprimer...

- Les plus belles femmes doivent savoir se faire désirer...

Arya regarda Eragon, surprise, puis se mît à rire et entraina le dragonnier vers une table, le présentant parfois à un elfe. L'arrivé de la reine semblait signifier le début de la fête, aussi des elfes commençaient à chanter au son de divers instruments et d'autres à danser au rythme des chants. Les tonneaux commencèrent à se vider doucement et les rires des elfes joyeux emplirent bientôt toute la cité en liesse.

La soirée passa ainsi pour Eragon, qui discutait, riait ou racontait comment se passait l'éducation des nouveaux dragons ce qui fit briller les yeux des elfes ou les fit éclater de rire. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, l'esprit du dragonnier s'embrumait autant par l'alcool que par la magie du moment. Saphira arriva enfin, accompagnée de Fírnen et ils attirèrent l'attention de tous ce qui libera Eragon. Celui ci s'aperçut alors qu'il tenait Arya par la main, leurs doigts entremêlés. Rougissant, il la regarda mais celle ci ne comprit pas son gêne et l'entraina au centre de la place où divers couples dansaient déjà.

- Arya pitié tu sais que je ne sais pas danser!

La reine sourit et leva les yeux au ciel puis, sans même demander son autorisation, entra dans son esprit et lui transmit un souvenir où elle voyait un couple danser à une fête. Elle le prit par le cou et lui posa ses mains sur sa taille comme l'elfe du souvenir le faisait. La voix moqueuse d'Arya résonna dans son esprit. La reine semblait dans le même état que Eragon.

_Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué!_

Elle allait se retirer de son esprit mais la danse commença et les mouvements fluides de leur deux corps serrés la fit perdre toute concentration et elle s'abandonna au battement rapide de l'esprit d'Eragon qui entra lui dans le vaste esprit enivrant et chaud de l'elfe, comme s'il était serré dans une couverture chaude et douce. Perdant la notion de temps et d'espace, la reine et le dragonnier continuèrent à danser l'un contre l'autre, leur lèvres parfois à un cheveu de s'unir. Le dragonnier sentit soudain un baiser rapide et discret dans son cou ce qui lui fit merde toute concentration, une décharge électrique parcourant son corps. Il faillit trébucher, ce qui fit rire Arya, mais réussi à continuer de danser, plus calmement cependant. Enfin la musique s'arrêta et les deux danseurs s'encartèrent, s'apercevant qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention de toute la foule qui les fixait avec attention, certains avec désapprobation, d'autres avec un sourire. Gênés de s'être laissés emporter ainsi, Arya et Eragon n'osaient pas se regarder, mais leur esprits restaient mélangés. Le rire de Saphira, véritable tremblement de terre, les sauva et cette nouvelle diversion leur permit de s'éloigner de la foule, toujours main dans la main.

Les deux dragonniers s'étaient réfugiés loin de l'excitation de la fête au pied de l'arbre Menoa, où l'obscurité aurait empêché à un simple humain de voir la scène. Les rires et les chants, tamisés par les feuillages denses, arrivaient aux oreilles du couple comme le bruit de la mère sur le sable, allant et venant dans un rythme hypnotique. Se tenant la main, Eragon et Arya se fixaient, debout. Aucun mot n'était échangé car leur esprits, fusionnés, transmettaient chaque émotion, chaque pensé à l'autre. Ils étaient immobiles, totalement silencieux, et savouraient ce moment qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps. Elle était prête et il le savait. Il savait que si il avançait maintenant elle ne lui résisterait pas, ne lui résisterait plus. Elle était à lui comme il était à elle. Enfin.

Elle lui sourit, car elle avait suivit chacune de ses pensées comme un trésor, et elle s'avança, se collant contre lui, passant ses mains sous sa tunique verte, elle caressa doucement la peau de son dos. Frissonnant, il se laissa faire, se contentant de l'admirer, sa chevelure, ses yeux verts, ses pommettes hautes, son nez, ses lèvres... il les voulait maintenant. Suivant encore ses pensées, elle sourit et enleva ses mains de son dos pour entourer son cou de ses bras et attirer le dragonnier vers elle. Il la prit à son tour à la taille et à la nuque, et, d'un dernier mouvement fluide...

_ERAGON!_

**_[]_**

* * *

**Ouuuups, j'arrête ici )**

**Oui ce chapitre a mis pas mal de choses dont du Eragon/Arya. La fic tourne pas autour de cette relation, mais j'en mettrais de temps à autre. Même si j'avoue préférer pour le moment un Eragon solitaire.**

**Venez laisser un petit commentaire si vous avez apprécié, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir un retour ce qui permet d'améliorer grandement l'histoire en elle-même, l'écriture…**


	4. Dans la capitale

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord, excusez-moi pour ce très long temps d'attente, mais j'ai eu des vacances assez chargés. Merci à Markarepdom, tu m'as donné le courage de trouver un moment pour finir le chapitre et le poster )**

**Je me suis rendu compte qu'en plus je m'étais arrêté à un moment assez sadique, du coup j'suis encore plus désolé pour l'attente ^^**

**Lazer009 : Désolé pour la faute, ça ne se reproduira plus ^^' Sinon, j'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi bien =) Pour ce qui est du rythme, je ne sais pas trop encore ce que je vais donner:/ Merci pour ta review !**

**THL : Merci ! Pour les prochains dragonniers, ça n'arrive pas dans l'immédiat, mais j'ai déjà écrits quelques petits trucs sur les prochains dragonniers, que j'aime beaucoup !**

**Sinon, je trouve l'italique pas très lisible, donc les pensées sont en italique ET entourées de '…'**

**Sur ce, place à la lecture !**

**_[]_**

* * *

Dans la capitale

* * *

Elle lui sourit, car elle avait suivi chacune de ses pensées comme un trésor, et elle s'avança, se collant contre lui, passant ses mains sous sa tunique verte, elle caressa doucement la peau de son dos. Frissonnant, il se laissa faire, se contentant de l'admirer, sa chevelure, ses yeux verts, ses pommettes hautes, son nez, ses lèvres... il les voulait maintenant. Suivant encore ses pensées, elle sourit et enleva ses mains de son dos pour entourer son cou de ses bras et attirer le dragonnier vers elle. Il la prit à son tour à la taille et à la nuque, et, d'un dernier mouvement fluide...

' _ERAGON!_ '

Eragon et Arya sursautèrent et par réflexe, les ongles de l'elfe se plantèrent dans le cou du dragonnier qui grimaça.

' _Tu es où? Et pourquoi me caches-tu tes pen..._ '

Saphira se tut en sentant la présence d'Arya dans l'esprit de son petit homme, puis vit les souvenirs d'Eragon... et alors même les deux dragonniers, pourtant loin, sentirent le sol trembler tellement le fou rire de la dragonne était fort.

Arya et Eragon grimacèrent quand Fírnen en rajouta:

'_ Et bien vous ne perdez pas de temps non plus vous deux!_ '

Ne sachant plus ou se mettre, les deux dragonniers s'étaient un peu éloignés l'un de l'autre. Eragon commença par pensé :

'_ Il est peut-être temps..._ '

' _... d'y retourner? Oui, et séparément. Je n'ai pas envie que des histoires circulent dès ton retour sur nous deux._ '

La reine venait de parler, et Eragon s'inclina. Il avait cependant noté qu'elle avait dit "dès ton retour"... Arya allait partir, sans pour autant couper le lien entre leurs esprits, car chacun se plaisait dans les vastes pensées de l'autre. Cependant, au dernier moment, et sur une pulsion si soudaine qu'Arya ne l'avait pas vu venir dans l'esprit d'Eragon, celui-ci l'agrippa par l'épaule et la força à se tourner puis, d'une geste presque brusque, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La reine se figea de surprise... mais se laissa emporter très vite. Elle entoura de ses bras le dragonnier et l'entraina en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un arbre dans son dos. Eragon s'avança et la plaqua contre lui tout en prolongeant le délicieux baiser... Ils n'entendirent même pas Saphira soupirer ni Fírnen étouffer un nouveau rire.

Eragon ouvrit les yeux. Il avait très bien dormi. Peut-être même n'avait-il jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie, si ce n'est dans le ventre de sa mère. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il devinait déjà la présence d'Arya sur sa gauche. Son odeur, sa chaleur... tous ses sens étaient unanimes quant à la présence de l'elfe. Il tourna sur lui-même et fit face à l'elfe qui dormait encore. Écarquillant les yeux, il déglutit, se rendant compte qu'elle était nue... et que lui aussi, bien que la couverture cachait la plus grande partie de leur corps. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit. Après le baiser, ils étaient retournés faire la fête, et, même s'ils s'étaient séparés pendant la nuit, leurs esprits ne s'étaient pas quittés. Puis, alors que la fête déclinait et que les elfes partaient savourer ce qu'il leur restait comme nuit, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux devant l'arbre du dragonnier, et étaient montés discrètement ensemble. Arrivés dans la chambre et tombant de sommeil, ils s'étaient dénudés, rougissant à peine et s'endormirent aussitôt, tombant de fatigue.

Eragon sourit en pensant à cette nuit... elle avait été particulièrement belle...

Il se tourna vers l'elfe de son coeur qui dormait tranquillement sur le ventre et la couvrit de baisers. Cependant elle ne se réveilla pas, mais se mît sur le dos, dévoilant sa poitrine au dragonnier qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire, la pointe de ses oreilles rougissant soudainement. Finalement, il décida de profiter de cette journée, car il devait être midi passé, pour dormir, et passa un bras sous le cou de l'elfe qui vint automatique se coller contre le dragonnier, la tête dans son cou. Il sourit, bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise à cause du contact de leur peau nue, et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir aussitôt.

Arya ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait très bien dormi. Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à profiter du sommeil à ce point. Les charges de reine, mais aussi avant sa charge d'ambassadrice... tout cela pesaient sur ses épaules et elle n'avait pas réussi à en échapper. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle analysa rapidement tous ses sens qui lui envoyèrent chacun des sensations agréables. Une légère odeur d'agrume et de feuilles d'automne... Une chaleur envoutante et une peau douce sous ses mains. Elle entendait même les battements réguliers d'un cœur qui bat. Oui, tous ses sens étaient unanimes quant à la présence d'Eragon. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'Eragon, bien que caché par une couverture, semblait nu... et que elle aussi. Rougissant immédiatement de leur proximité, elle ne bougea pas pour autant et tenta de se remémorer la nuit... Après leur... baiser?! Enfin, après cinq bonnes minutes de réflexion embrumée par le sommeil, elle se souvint de la suite, ils s'étaient séparés et la fête avait continuée, puis, à la fin, elle s'était rendue au pied de l'arbre où le dragonnier se rendait et ils s'étaient couchés et endormis ensemble. Elle retint un soupir, soulagée que les choses n'aient pas été plus loin. Cependant une chose lui échappait. Elle se souvenait de leur proximité inhabituelle, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un à part de Fírnen. Soudain elle se rappelait de cette sensation... elle avait partagé son esprit avec le dragonnier, toute la soirée. Elle rougit à nouveau. D'une impulsion, elle embrassa Eragon dans le cou mais celui-ci ne se réveilla pas. Au contraire, il la serra plus fort contre lui de ses bras. Surprise, Arya décida de profiter de la journée, qui était bien avancée désormais, pour se reposer. Elle murmura deux mots et la porte de l'arbre se verrouilla, empêchant quiconque de les déranger.

Saphira volait haut dans le ciel, Fírnen à ses côtés. Il avait du mal à se remettre de la soirée, où, comme Saphira, il avait peut-être abusé des barils d'alcool. C'était là un défaut certain des dragons. La dragonne, comme son compagnon, pensait à son dragonnier et à Arya. Occupée à finir un baril, ils n'avaient pas prêtés attention aux deux dragonniers qui s'étaient échappés vers l'arbre Menoa. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé après, car l'alcool avait embrumé ses sens. Cependant Fírnen et elle s'étaient rendu compte le lendemain midi que le dragonnier et la reine dormaient ensemble dans l'arbre d'Eragon. Ce rapprochement rapide avait surpris les dragons qui avaient questionnés Glaedr à ce sujet.

' _Sans jamais avoir eu de preuves, les dragonniers au cours des âges se sont rendus compte que quand deux dragonniers se mettaient ensemble, cela influençait fortement le comportement de leur dragons et qu'il n'était pas rare que ces deux dragons, si ils étaient de sexes opposés, se mettaient à leur tour ensembles. Il en allait de même pour les dragonniers quand leurs dragons se mettaient ensembles... N'oubliez jamais ceci: le pacte passé entre les dragons et leurs dragonniers et plus puissant encore que vous ne l'imaginer. Il vous lie à tout jamais et le comportement du dragon comme du dragonnier s'en verra fortement influencé. Veillez donc aux conséquences de vos actes car vous ne serez pas les seuls à les subir!_ '

Les dragons avaient acquiescé en silence, conscients de leurs responsabilités.

Eragon ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et, réveillé, sentit les rayons orangés du soleil couchant contre son visage. Heureux et souriant, il regarda Arya qui avait toujours la tête nichée dans son cou. Une voix résonna dans son esprit, légèrement moqueuse...

' _Alors petit-homme? La nuit a été bonne?_ '

Préférant ne pas répondre, il contre attaqua:

' _Et la tienne avec Fírnen?_ '

Il sentit Arya bouger dans ses bras et porta immédiatement toute son attention à l'elfe qui ouvrait les yeux. Il se pencha vers elle:

- Bonjour ma reine.

- Bonjour mon dragonnier.

Souriante, elle se souvint cependant qu'ils étaient nus et se leva avec la couverture laissant un Eragon dénudé dans le froid. Lui tournant le dos, elle prit ses vêtements et sorti dans le bureau afin de s'habiller, sans pour autant perde son sourire, ni en avoir profité pour regarder le dragonnier à la dérobé. Celui-ci s'habiller à son tour, bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire étant donnée l'heure déjà tardive. Sans prévenir, Arya rentra dans la chambre et fixa Eragon encore torse nu, indécise. Il s'était immobilisé et attendait qu'elle prenne la parole, ce qu'elle fit:

- Pour hier soir...

- Ce qui est fait est fait mais il me semble que tu t'es laissé aller pour une fois...

- Non pas du tout, c'est juste que...

Eragon la coupa en s'avançant et la pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Mais au dernier moment elle recula. Le dragonnier la fixa alors d'un air triste et lui caressa la joue.

- Tu vois? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu sembles décidée à t'empêcher de vivre pleinement les nombreux siècles qui t'attendent.

Arya voulut prendre la parole mais il la coupa à nouveau d'un geste, plaçant un doigt sur les belles lèvres de sa reine.

- Pas besoin de te justifier. Tu es comme ça et cette mauvaise habitude ne partira pas tout de suite. Il faudra que je m'y fasse.

- Eragon...

- Je suis désolé Arya. Saphira et moi partons pour Illirea ce soir.

La reine le regarda, surprise et la tristesse se lu dans ses yeux. Elle contesta en croisant le bras et en le fixant durement. Elle avait la même robe bleue que durant la soirée et maintenant qu'Eragon avait vu une partie de son corps, il désirait encore bien plus le revoir et y gouter. Elle était l'objet de son désir... tellement belle.

- Et pourquoi dragonnier?

- Car le devoir m'appelle.

- Et pour ma formation?

- J'ai déjà transmis par pensée à Fírnen plusieurs conversations que je n'aurais le temps d'avoir avec toi. Et Saphira en a fait de même. Vous devrez vous en contenter jusqu'à notre retour ou votre décision de nous rejoindre à Dyrthia Telore. Je ne perds pas espoir.

Arya eu un petit rire mais ne contesta plus leur départ. Elle se doutait que son comportement avait blessé son dragonnier, mais ils savaient tous les deux que c'était pour le moment nécessaire.

- Vous repasserez pour nous donner l'oeuf dans quelques mois?

Eragon acquiesça.

- Normalement nous en aurons le temps, sinon je le confierais à Vanir qui s'en chargera. Pour ce qui est de la justification excusant ton absence d'une longue journée, tu n'as qu'à dire que je t'ai kidnappé pour une formation accélérée...

Arya sourit à nouveau mais se mordit les lèvres, hésitante. Finalement elle recula, silencieuse.

- Alors au revoir Eragon.

- Au revoir Arya.

Tournant les talons elle sortit et claqua la porte. Eragon avait juste eu le temps de murmurer trois mots qu'elle n'avait certainement pas entendu:

- Je t'aime...

* * *

Saphira volait depuis quelques heures et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps maintenant. Le vol, silencieux, était encore plus troublant car Eragon n'arrivait pas à distinguer le sol tellement il faisait sombre. Glaedr et Umaroth discutaient entre eux tandis que Saphira tentait de savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Arya cette fameuse nuit, mais le dragonnier tenait bon d'autant plus qu'il craignait déjà les moqueries qu'il devrait subir de sa dragonne.

Une grande clameur s'éleva dans la cité. Partout des foulards multicolores étaient remués vers le ciel, accompagnés d'une cacophonie de sons, cris, chants, rires. Les doigts étaient tous pointés vers le ciel où les regards étaient fixés. En effet une tache bleue auparavant petite grossissait à vue d'oeil. Et enfin, après dix minutes d'attente, la dragonne était bien visible pour tout le monde. Cela faisait à peine plus de dix ans, et pourtant beaucoup de choses avaient changés. La cité d'Illirea resplendissait, digne d'être la capitale des humains. Réunissant artisans, magiciens, ouvriers... le centre culturel de l'Empire rayonnait par sa merveilleuse architecture. Une partie de la ville, d'origine elfique, avait été gardée, tandis que de grandes restaurations avaient eu lieu, et de longs et fins bâtiments généralement d'un blanc pur se dressaient maintenant fièrement vers le ciel, tandis que des fontaines et des jardins offraient espace et tranquillité à la vaste cité, si bien qu'elle n'avait plus grand chose en commun avec la capitale de Galbatorix. Mais le plus grand changement venait certainement en un très haut bâtiment circulaire qui montait sur des dizaines d'étages juste à côté du palais royal. Plus il montait, plus la superficie de l'étage diminuait, et le toit, horizontal, de l'étage inférieur formait ainsi une terrasse pour l'étage supérieur. Les murs extérieurs étaient en réalité des arcs boutants qui encadraient de grandes baies vitrées. La base du gigantesque bâtiment était suffisamment grande pour accueillir des dizaines de dragons. Eragon fut stupéfait devant le travail quasi Elfique qui avait été fourni. Par ailleurs, sur les terrasses du bâtiment, de nombreuses personnes étaient rassemblées et le dragonnier perçu, en étendant son esprit qu'ils protégeaient leur esprit.

' _L'académie de magie..._ '

Saphira ironisa.

' _Mmh... si j'avais su que le bâtiment ressemblait à ça, je serais restée pour y travailler..._ '

Le haut du bâtiment était une unique tour circulaire et au rayon réduit, mais il devait être suffisamment grand pour y accueillir un vaste appartement. Il donnait sur une large terrasse où un jardin fleurissait et une petite fontaine clapotait une eau fraiche. Cependant personne ne semblait s'y promener ni même y vivre.

Oubliant les détails, Saphira et Eragon se concentrèrent finalement sur le palais où un espace avait été dégagé au milieu de la foule pour permettre l'atterrissage de la dragonne.

'_ On va avoir le droit à de la foule... ça faisait longtemps..._ '

Le dragonnier haussa les épaules bien que sa dragonne ne pouvait le voir mais se prépara quand même au choc... il distinguait déjà les voix de chacun, leurs paroles et ses fines oreilles se plaignaient du bruit. Il murmura un mot en ancien langage et le son diminua. Il effectua la même chose sur Saphira qui l'en remercia juste avant d'atterrir majestueusement, puis, arquant le cou en l'air, cracha une longue et puissante flamme bleue, sous le regard et les cris émerveillés des humains. Satisfaite, Saphira replia ses ailes et fixa la foule en crachant un petit nuage de fumé de ses naseaux.

Le dragonnier sauta alors souplement de sa selle et atterrît sur le sol, trois mètre plus bas. La foule s'était soudainement tu à son atterrissage et chacun les observait, la dragonne et sa taille bien plus imposante, ses écailles plus brillantes, ou le dragonnier et sa stature impressionnante, son regard pénétrant et ses cheveux curieusement blancs. Puis quelqu'un hurla un "Argentlam" dans la foule, et tous le reprirent en cœur, d'une seule voix. Eragon, le visage neutre, frissonna légèrement, dépassé par la foule qui se scinda en deux, permettant à une femme à la peau d'ébène et entourée de nombreux gardes d'avancer jusqu'à lui. Nassuada, une couronne sur la tête, souriait franchement, heureuse du retour -certes temporaire- du dragonnier qui avait sauvé son peuple et par la même occasion tous les peuples libres d'Alagaesia.

Puis, tout dérailla.

Deux des soldats de la garde de Nassuada se retournèrent vers elle d'un geste vif et rapide et lancèrent leur lance vers elle tout en tirant leurs épées. Eragon comprit trop tard la manœuvre mais s'élança quand même d'une vitesse surhumaine, Brisingr dans ses mains. Son esprit fut cependant encore plus rapide et assaillit celui des soldats, les harcela tous en même temps. Cependant, il ne mesura pas sa force, ayant l'habitude de se mesurer à des dragons, et unepartie proche de la foule s'écroula immédiatement par terre, hurlant de douleur. Aussitôt, la voix de Glaedr rugit dans son esprit:

' _ERAGON! Concentre-toi un peu!_ '

Le dragonnier, imperturbable, resserra ses attaques sur le groupe de soldat, mais il s'aperçut rapidement qu'ils étaient, comme les assassins nains il y a si longtemps, protégés à distance par de nombreux magiciens. Les deux lances arrivèrent enfin au niveau de Nassuada mais furent stoppées à quelques centimètres de la reine par les sorts de protection des deux magiciens qui la suivaient... et qui s'écroulèrent, tués par deux autres soldats dans le dos. Quatre des gardes du corps étaient des traitres. Les soldats fidèles à la reine tentèrent de stopper les parjures mais ceux-ci, d'une rapidité incroyable pour des humains, les achevèrent rapidement tandis que le dragonnier arrivait enfin vers eux.

La foule n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'apercevoir de quelque chose que six soldats et deux magiciens gisaient, morts, tandis que quatre soldats entouraient la reine et le dragonnier qui s'était intercalé entre eux. Saphira poussa alors un long rugissement et cracha une flamme longue d'une centaine de pieds... la foule se dispersa immédiatement, terrorisée, empêchant les renforts de venir. Eragon prit alors la parole d'une voix forte et glaciale:

- Déposez immédiatement les armes ou vous êtes morts.

Les gardes renégats n'hésitèrent pas et s'élancèrent tous ensemble sur la reine. Le dragonnier posa alors la paume sur la reine et murmura une parole rapide. Aussitôt un éclair bleu illumina l'espace et la reine disparut. Le dragonnier se retourna alors vers ses assaillants, et, liant son esprit à celui de la dragonne et des deux Eldunarí, attaqua les pensées des soldats tout en les attaquant de son épée.

Le combat dura deux secondes, car ce fut le temps nécessaire pour briser le mur immatériel des pensés des magiciens et tous les tuer sauf un qui fut endormi, et pour briser les épées des quatre soldats et en tuer trois. Pénétrant dans l'esprit du quatrième, le dragonnier l'endormi aussitôt. La dragonne souffla un petit nuage de fumé, satisfaite de la démonstration de leur puissance, tandis que le dragonnier ligota le seul soldat encore vivant et le fouilla pour être sûr qu'il ne cachait rien.

Les renforts étaient encore loin...

Nassuada attendait Eragon dans sa chambre, dépassée par la violence des événements si condensés. Eragon arrivant, les soldats déjà morts, elle téléportée... tout cela en moins de dix secondes. Elle attendait donc patiemment le dragonnier, avec pour seule compagnie Yeux-De-Nuit, le chat garou qui avait pris place sur le Coussin des Chats, comme il avait été nommé par la cours, et qui dormait tranquillement. Eragon était parti chercher le magicien endormi qui était caché dans le grenier d'une vieille maison, mais pas sans avoir auparavant bardé la reine de sort et avoir posté cinq soldats dont il avait vérifié la fidélité lui-même devant sa porte.

Enfin elle entendit des bruits en dehors, des paroles et des bottes tapant le sol. La porte s'ouvrit et Eragon entra, d'une démarche souple et droite. Son visage était encore fermé et silencieux. Cependant, quand il releva la tête vers la reine, un sourire apparut, seul vestige de son ancienne appartenance à la race humain. Ce sourire n'avait pas changé, chaleureux et joyeux.

- Bonjour Nassuada! Je n'avais pas pensé que nos retrouvailles seraient aussi mouvementées!

Sa voix était calme et enjouée, presque rieuse. La reine, frappée par ce changement d'humeur, resta silencieuse quelques seconde, avant de lui répondre avec un sourire:

- Et moi donc! Tu as bien changé depuis que tu es parti! Mais j'espère que tu as gardé cette partie d'insouciance qui te caractérisait...

Le dragonnier éclata d'un rire franc tandis qu'un rugissement assourdissant fit trembler les vitres de la pièce. Le chat garou aplati les oreilles, contrarié d'avoir été réveillé si brusquement.

- Saphira trouve que je suis encore trop insouciant pour mon titre de dragonnier et qu'il, je site, "faudrait que mon petit homme commence à réfléchir un peu".

Ce fut au tour de la reine de rire.

- Bien, je vois que tu n'as pas tant changer que cela. Enfin, revenons à un sujet moins plaisant: qui étaient ces assassins?

Le visage du dragonnier se durci instantanément.

- Des assassins professionnels à la charge d'une association nommée... Du Vorgt Yuil, ce qui signifie "Le droit chemin". D'après ce que j'ai soutiré du magicien et du soldat, c'est une association de magiciens contre tes nouvelles réformes. Nombres d'entre eux sont d'anciens mages de Galbatorix qui ont réussi s'échapper quand le vent a tourné en leur défaveur. Ils voulaient frapper normalement dans quelques jour mais ont décidé de t'assassiner sous mes yeux pour montrer leur puissance... Les idiots... Peut-être auraient-ils d'ailleurs réussi si je n'avais pas été là.

Nassuada se laissa tomber sur la chaise et le dragonnier fixa alors le chat garou.

- Yeux-De-Nuit, as-tu entendu des rumeurs récemment qui pourraient compléter ce que je viens d'apprendre de l'esprit des deux traitres?

Le chat garou leva une paupière et fixa intensément le dragonnier qui ne cilla pas. Enfin, après quelques secondes de combats, le chat referma les paupières.

' _Mon rôle n'est pas de surveiller et de protéger votre reine, jeune dragonnier, et je n'ai que faire de vos conflits internes._ '

Eragon se mît à rire tout bas et la reine se retourna vers lui, surprise.

- Qu'y-a-t-il de drôle Eragon?

- Je commence à connaitre les chats garous, et crois-moi Nassuada, je m'attendais parfaitement à cette réponse... Notre chat garou ici présent est vexé car il n'était absolument pas au courant de l'existence des Du Vorgt Yuil...

' _Je sais bien plus de choses que tu ne le crois, petit dragonnier, aussi il serait sage de ne pas me provoquer._ '

Nassuada regarda tour à tour le chat et le dragonnier, dépassé par leur échange.

- Et tu serais étonné de découvrir tout ce que je sais Chat Garou. (Eragon sentit Glaedr vouloir intervenir mais se rappelant des dernières paroles qu'il avait eues avec Solembum, il clôt vite la conversation) Enfin, je ne suis pas ici pour me quereller avec un membre de ta race. Pour revenir au sujet précédant, Nassuada, je vais m'occuper de cette organisation secrète si j'en ai le temps, et sinon je confierais cette affaire à quelqu'un de confiance.

Nassuada leva un sourcil:

- Une personne de confiance?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Je suis désolé de te demander cela mais... as-tu désigné un héritier au trône? Tu sais aussi bien que moi les divisions et les guerres qu'entraineraient ta mort si tu n'as pas un héritier reconnu...

Nassuada poussa un profond soupir et s'affala dans son fauteuil, une main sur son front. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle répondit:

- Je ne vois pas encore qui nommer. Je n'ai pas d'enfants et n'ai actuellement pas le temps de chercher un héritier. Alors... je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça, mais une fois de plus nous allons avoir besoin de toi. Si je meurs, je t'ai désigné officiellement comme futur roi. Tu aurais déjà pu légitimement accéder au trône, alors personne ne contesterait ta nomination en tant que roi. Je suis désolé mais c'est la seule solution...

Eragon fixa Nassuada, incertain, tandis que Saphira râlait intérieurement.

' _Petit Homme, je crois que c'est officiel, on ne nous laissera jamais en paix, quand bien même des centaines de milliers de milles nous sépareraient de cette terre..._ '

' _Bah, espérons qu'il ne lui arrivera rien avant qu'elle ne trouve son héritier... et même après!_ '

- En tous cas Nassuada, je ne vais pas rester longtemps, je repars le plus vite possible. Je vais directement aller reprendre l'œuf laissé chez les Urgals mais je reviendrais ici juste après dans quelques jours.

Nassauda hocha la tête, bien qu'à contre cœur.

- Tu ne restes même pas cette nuit?

- Si bien sûr, je partirais demain dans l'après-midi. Cela me permettra de régler les affaires urgentes.

Nassuada se leva alors brusquement, de nouveau en forme et pleine d'entrain.

- Alors nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre! J'ai une annonce publique à faire. Quant à toi, va régler tes différents problèmes.

Eragon s'inclina légèrement et sorti derrière la reine qui marchait d'un bon pas et qui fut encadré par cinq soldats. Le dragonnier monta jusqu'à ses appartements où il se rafraîchit et prit un bain. Il se revêtit d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon en cuir et alla se poser sur un fauteuil confortable. Ce qu'il allait faire nécessitait une grande force mentale et il en était fatigué par avance. Les deux Eldunarí avaient rejoints son esprit et le soutenaient.

' _Voyons Eragon, nous avons déjà fait bien plus éprouvant. Tu sais par où chercher?_ '

' _Oui, par le Nord..._ '

Commença alors un long travail qui ne demandait pas de magie mais une intense concentration. Les Eldunarí avaient soumis le dragonnier à cet exercice maintes fois, afin de fortifier son esprit et d'aiguiser ses pensées. Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment qu'Eragon se rendit compte de la différence de niveau qui le séparait d'Oromis... En effet il devait étendre son esprit le plus loin possible afin de fouiller les environs. Au début il n'arrivait à l'étendre que sur quelques milles, alors qu'Oromis pouvait sans effort parcourir toute l'Alagaesia... Avec l'aide des deux Eldunarí, il allait tenter de trouver Murthag par pensées. Ils étendirent leur esprits sur de très nombreux milles, passant par dessus le Du Weldenvarden, étudiant les esprits dans les montagnes et au-delà... Fort heureusement, l'esprit d'un dragon et de son dragonnier était très facilement reconnaissable quand il n'était pas dissimulé, aussi Eragon finit par le retrouver très loin au nord, dans une grotte. Il effleura ses pensées, mais la distance était tel qu'il n'était même pas sûr que Murthag l'ai perçu car la force de son esprit diminuait avec la distance. Cependant il sentit le dragonnier tressaillir et élever de solides barrières mentales. Il ne l'attaqua cependant pas.

' _Murthag, c'est moi, Eragon._ '

Les barrières doublèrent et se solidifièrent encore d'avantage, signe que Thorn avait lié son esprit à celui de son dragonnier. Eragon redit alors sa phrase, mais cette fois ci en Ancien Langage. Les barrières s'abaissèrent alors lentement et Murthag dit d'une voix méfiante:

' _Eragon? Comment est-ce possible?_ '

Le dragonnier lui répondit d'une voix moqueuse, mais toujours en Ancien Langage:

' _Tu doutes encore de mes pouvoirs? C'est bien moi, bien que nos connaissances font que toutes discutions en Ancien Langage n'ont pas beaucoup plus de crédits qu'une discussion en langue humain._ '

'_ Pas faux... mais comment fais-tu pour nous parler?_ '

' _Je ne suis pas à Dyrthia Telore mais à Ilirea, et j'ai appris à parler malgré la distance. Peut-être pourrais-je te l'enseigner si tu viens nous rejoindre à Dyrthia Telore..._ '

' _Peut être... en attendant pourquoi voulais tu nous contacter?_ '

' _Et bien j'aurais besoin de votre aide... et donc que vous reveniez en Alagaesia._ '

Eragon croisa les doigts, mais la réponse de Murtagh n'arriva pas tout de suite... enfin, après de longues minutes, le dragonnier répondit:

' _Je suis désolé Eragon mais seulement dix ans se sont écoulés et c'est trop peu pour la mémoire des Nains. Mais pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de nous?_ '

' _Et bien, mon frère, je dois m'occuper des quatre œufs actuellement laissés en Alagaesia, tout en protégeant Nassuada, qui est à nouveau victime d'attentats, tout en démantelant l'organisation secrète qui tente de la tuer..._ '

Murthag se mît à rire et mît quelques temps avant de pouvoir répondre:

' _Tu es toujours autant surchargé! Tu aurais dû venir avec nous pour quelques années de vacances! Mais je ne vois pas où je serais intervenu..._ '

' _Et bien tu aurais pu rester prendre soin de Nassuada pendant que je parcourais l'Alagaesia..._ '

Murthag resta silencieux à nouveau quelques minutes, puis lui répondit:

' _C'est d'accord. Je peux venir mais je ne resterais pas indéfiniment._ '

Eragon sourit et le remercia immédiatement:

' _Merci mon frère! Dans combien de temps pourrez-vous être là?_ '

Ce fut à Thorn de répondre:

' _Si le vent ne joue pas contre nous, je nous porterais jusqu'à Ilirea en deux semaines, Eragon-Demi-Frère-De-Murthag_. '

' _Nous vous attendrons avec impatience!_ '

' _A bientôt frérot!_ '

' _A très bientôt!_ '

Enfin Eragon quitta l'esprit de son demi-frère et rouvrit les yeux, épuisé. Il s'allongea aussitôt dans son lit, tandis que les deux Eldunarí semblaient satisfaits des performances du jeune dragonnier car ils n'avaient finalement pas eut à l'aider.

' _A ton âge Oromis ne savait pas faire preuve d'autant d'endurance, et même après dix ans de formation, il n'était pas aussi fort que toi. Tu marches vite sur la route des dragonniers et tu voles déjà de tes propres ailes. Je suis fier de toi Eragon._ '

Eragon fut honoré par tant de compliments et inclina la tête:

' _J'ai eu de bons maitres._ '

Cela faisait maintenant dix-huit jours qu'Eragon et Saphira attendaient Thorn et Murthag. Ils avaient prévenus Nassuada de leur arrivé et le dragonnier n'avait su déchiffrer l'expression qu'avant alors eu la reine, un mélange de joie et de peur, mêlé également à un éclat d'excitation, à moins que ce fut de désir... Puis ils avaient quitté Ilirea de nuit et étaient allés rapidement voir les Urgals pour échanger les œufs. Ils avaient laissé l'oeuf orange et étaient repartis avec un œuf violet en direction de la capitale. Eragon n'avait cependant pas commencé à tester la population, gardant le secret sur les œufs. Il avait ensuite profité des deux semaines pour rendre visite à la nouvelle guilde de la magie et à son chef, un dénommé Cairn, qui était un magicien Surdan. Il avait également commencé la traque de l'organisation Du Vorgt Yuil, qui avançait lentement, et il n'eut donc que peu de repos durant ces quelques jours. Enfin, le dix-neuvième jour, un dragon rouge apparut à l'horizon. Il était tard, aussi la lueur rougeâtre du coucher de soleil permettait à Thorn de se fondre dans la masse des nuages presque rouges du ciel. Jusqu'au dernier moment, personne ne l'aperçu à part Eragon et Saphira. Cette dernière décolla prestement sans son dragonnier afin d'accueillir les deux nouveaux venus. Quand enfin la population, bien que très peu active à cette heure, se rendit compte de l'arrivé d'un autre dragonnier, ce fut une cohue infernale dans les rues d'Ilirea. Certains n'avaient pas oubliés le rôle de Murthag dans la guerre, tandis que d'autres se rappelaient surtout qu'il avait aidé Eragon à tuer le roi. Globalement la cité restait sur ses gardes mais acceptait l'arrivé du dragonnier, d'autant plus qu'Eragon serra son frère contre lui et devant tout le monde dès son atterrissage. Thorn redécolla aussitôt, suivit par Saphira, tandis que Murthag était entrainé dans le palais par son frère. Tout s'était passé rapidement pour éviter tout problème. Une fois à l'intérieur, Eragon se tourna vers son frère, et commença avec un grand sourire:

- Deux semaines? Thorn se serait-il surestimé?

Murthag retint un petit rire, mais répondit avec joie:

- Nous avons eu du vent de face... et la flemme d'accélérer. Après tout ça fait dix ans que l'on vit à notre rythme... d'ailleurs en dix ans tes cheveux ont changé...

Instinctivement, Eragon passa une main dans sa chevelure argentée.

- Oui, et ne me demande pas comment ça se fait, je l'ignore! En tous cas nous allons directement voir Nassuada, elle t'attend dans la salle du trône.

Murthag se raidit légèrement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Cependant Eragon s'en aperçu et reprit d'une voix assurée.

- Écoute, je sais que c'est dur mais Nassuada t'a pardonné pour tout ce que tu as été forcé à faire. Elle sait que ce n'est pas de ta faute et que tu as tout fait pour la sauver. Le simple fait que tu ais changé de vrai nom le prouve. Enfin, elle semblait ravi de ta venue, bien plus encore que quand elle a su que je revenais en Alagaesia pour quelques mois...

Murthag fixa Eragon mais ne fit toujours aucun commentaire. Il tourna à un croisement mais le dragonnier le retint:

- La salle du trône n'est pas par là.

- Eragon je connais quand même ce palais mieux que toi!

- Désolé frérot mais non, il a été en partie reconstruit depuis la chute de Galbatorix. Suis-moi sinon tu vas te perdre!

Un léger sourire revint sur le visage de Murthag et il suivit Eragon de bonne grâce. Enfin, ils rejoignirent un couloir plus large et arrivèrent à une haute porte en bois où se tenaient deux gardes qui s'inclinèrent à leur arrivé puis ouvrirent les deux battants de la porte et les annoncèrent:

- Le maître dragonnier Eragon le Tueur d'Ombre et le dragonnier Murthag.

Celui-ci se retourna vers Eragon et haussa un sourcil:

- "Maître dragonnier"?

Eragon haussa les épaules:

- Je n'ai pas choisi. Et si tu es jaloux tu n'avais qu'à venir avec moi à Dyrthia Telore!

Souriants, ils s'avancèrent vers le large trône mêlé d'or, d'argent et de... bois, et qui était surélevé par plusieurs marches. Devant lui, droite et fière, se tenait la reine qui portait une large robe rouge. La reine les observa en silence et admira ce spectacle, celui de deux frères dragonniers libres, certainement les deux êtres les plus puissants d'Alagaesia... Elle fit un signe de tête à Eragon et fixa ensuite Murthag qui s'avançait vers elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Tout autour d'eux, de petits groupes de nobles, silencieux, fixaient le dragonnier Murthag. Enfin, après un lourd silence, Nassuada pris la parole:

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, Murthag, toi qui es parti si vite et sans prévenir, tu nous reviens à l'improviste. Cependant sache-le, tant que je serais reine, tu seras le bienvenu dans ce palais.

Murthag lui répondit d'un même ton, officiel et peu naturel:

- Merci ma reine. Je suis ici à la demande du chef de ma Caste qui désire que je veille sur vous tant que la menace du Du Vorgt Yuil existera. Je rentre donc temporairement de mon exil afin d'aider la reine des hommes.

- Et nous nous souviendrons de ce geste, dragonnier. Eragon, je crois que tu as de nombreuses affaires en cours, quant à toi Murthag, suis moi j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et étant mon garde du corps attitré, tu vas à nouveau devoir supporter les affaires politiques.

D'un même ensemble, les deux dragonniers hochèrent la tête, mais se séparèrent, Eragon repartant vers ses quartiers, Murthag suivant la reine vers une porte opposée.

' _Saphira?_ '

' _Oui petit homme?_ '

' _Nous allons devoir y aller, cela fait maintenant plus d'un mois que nous sommes arrivé en Alagaesia, plus le mois de voyage cela fait deux mois que nous sommes partis. Il nous reste donc quatre mois, donc seulement trois en Alagaesia, pour régler le problème du Du Vorgt Yuil et pour répartir à nouveaux les œufs entre toutes les races._ '

' _Direction les nains je suppose?_ '

' _Maintenant que Murthag est là pour veiller sur Nassuada, je ne crains plus pour sa vie, nous allons donc pouvoir reprendre ce pour quoi nous somme venu._ '

La dragonne poussa un rugissement dans le ciel, et plongea en piqué vers Ilirea, suivit de près par Thorn...

Eragon finissait de préparer ses affaires et les vivres quand on frappa à la porte. Il étendit son esprit et senti deux présences familières... Souriant, il alla ouvrir la porte et laissa entrer ses deux visiteurs:

- Mhh... je vous attendais pour plus tôt, cela fait un mois que je suis en Alagaesia...

Angela le regarda tout en sortant un tricot et se mît à rire doucement...

- Ce doit être l'âge, à moins que nous n'ayons pas eu l'envi de venir plus tôt...

Solembum venait de s'installer en boule sur la pile de vêtements d'Eragon, et, baillant longuement, ferma les yeux pour s'endormir.

- Que me vaut cette visite alors?

- Et bien déjà ça fait dix ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu, j'aurais aimé un peu plus d'enthousiasme!

Eragon leva les yeux au ciel:

- Peut être qu'à force de côtoyer des elfes je deviens aussi inexpressif qu'eux? En tous cas ça me fait plaisir de vous voir tous les deux...

Angela attaqua son tricot avec entrain, tandis que Solembum commença à ronronner.

- C'est déjà beaucoup mieux! Enfin une des raisons de la visite tient simplement au fait que tu ne devrais pas être là. Tu as défié mes prédictions, qui s'étaient révélées parfaitement exactes jusqu'à là.

Eragon arrêta de s'occuper des préparatifs de son départ et fixa l'herboriste puis lui répondit en fronçant les sourcils:

- Je pensais que tu savais cela! Le destin n'est jamais fixe, et rien ne peut te permettre d'affirmer quoi que ce soit sur le futur de quiconque. Un elfe a un jour voulu imposer un futur. Il a en effet lu, tout comme toi, dans des os de dragons qu'il allait vivre avec l'elfe qu'il aimait. Cependant il savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'un futur possible, probable même, mais pas certain. Il a alors tout fait pour qu'il se réalise... y compris essayer de combiner ses prédictions à de la magie. Il en est mort.

Angela le fixa intensément:

- Tu as bien changé en dix ans, j'en ai presque l'impression que nos rôles se sont inversés...

Eragon eut un rire franc et recommença à trier ses affaires:

- Mais non! J'ai encore tant de choses à apprendre, et tellement à grandir en sagesse et en force! Contrairement aux elfes, aux hommes, aux nains et aux Urgals, les dragonniers comme leur dragons ne font que se fortifier avec le temps, et plus ils vieillissent, plus ils sont puissants et sages.

L'herboriste sourit en continuant son tricot:

- Je suis pressé de te voir d'ici quelques centaines d'années...

Cependant elle s'arrêta et se leva d'un coup et rangea son tricot.

- Ravi de t'avoir revu, Eragon! On se reverra peut être bientôt! Solembum?

Le chat garou se leva de mauvaise grâce et bailla à nouveau puis s'en alla en trottinant derrière Angela qui ferma la porte sur un dragonnier amusé. Eragon vérifia une dernière fois que toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes, puis appela Saphira qui était en train de chasser. Une petite heure après, tout était prêt et le dragonnier disait au revoir à Nassuada et à son frère, puis ils décolèrent en direction de Tronjheim.

**_[]_**

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avec apprécié, on se retrouve chez les nains pour le prochain chapitre =)**

**N'hésitez pas à écrire une pitite (grosse) minuuuscule (gigantesque) review :D**


End file.
